We Meet Again
by bloodwhore
Summary: Bella and Edward meet again after 16 years apart! But this time... they've both got company. A HUGE TWIST! Full Summary inside! First FanFic! Rated T just in case :D
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Edward has been gone for 16 years. He left but Bella was trying to tell him something very important. He wouldn't listen and he left. A year later, at his new home, he was surprised by a baby on the doorstep with a note attached to the carriage explaining that this was his daughter, and nothing else. He raised the little girl with his family up until now, when she's going to turn 16 soon. Meanwhile, Bella has been busy with her own little bundle of joy. He's also about to turn 16. **

**What do these have to do with each other? **

**And where does Jacob fit in? **

**Is Bella a vampire?**

**Are the kids vampires?**

**I know! **

**But I know you don't!**

**So review this summary and tell me if you want more. I'll be home all day!**


	2. Ethan

B.P.O.V.

It's been 16 years since my love left me. 

I know, I know, it's so depressing to be hung up on a long gone love. Most people that are express hate towards that person; it's only natural. Not me. I love, and always will love…._him_….. I'm not talking about Ethan. Of course I'll always love Ethan. But _him_. _Edward._I know he said he didn't love me, and I understand that. But how could I not love him. He was my passion, my romance, my savior, my whole life. But he left me. 

I know it's sad and pitiful, but part of me says that he never loved me, just thirsted for my blood. But a soft velvet voice in the back of mind says over and over, "You're wrong." It's crystal clear, as if it was recorded from our first day in the cafeteria together….

No. 

I won't be subjected into that dark hole that was my life before Ethan. 

Ethan was my light in the darkness, my new savior. He reminded me so much of his father, but also so much of me. He was graceful, of course, but stubborn and independent. I love him with all my heart. He repaired that hole that was my heart when he first looked into my eyes in that hospital bed…just like his sister….

No. 

I won't think about that either. If you combine her with _him_, I am a wreck. I don't know what would've happened had Ethan not been there. Though I'm the mom, sometimes it seems like he's taking care of me. In a way, he is. He's saved me from the floor millions of times, and he melts me heart with his crooked grin. Most covens we meet nowadays assume we are mates because we look the same in age and have that connection. They don't assume he's my son because most vampires can't have children…most. Not including…..

No. 

So anyway I don't know what I would've done if it hadn't been for Ethan. But lately, he's been wanting to know more. About his father. I don't know what to tell him. I know Ethan hates him for what he did to me, to us. But I don't know how much I can explain to him. I might slip up and tell him about _her_…

"Mom? Mom!" Ethan waved his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Mom!"

"What?" It's then that I realize what I've been doing for the last couple of minutes.

"You've been washing the same plate for five minutes. What's the matter?"

"Nothing." I answered to quickly. I've always been a bad liar. 

"Don't tell me… you were thinking about _him_ again, weren't you?" He sighed and washed of his hands in a paper towel. He walked into the pantry to throw it away. 

And then I knew. It was time I had a talk with him. About his father. 

"You know," Ethan said, walking back into the kitchen, "you should just tell me the story already. I'm almost 16. I think I can handle it."

"You're right. Just let me finish these dishes. You go and get settled on the couch and watch TV or something until I'm done." 

He looked at me with the most unfathomable expression. I just had to laugh. Sometimes he just made me crack up so hard. When I sobered up, he looked me straight in the eye, with all seriousness.

"You mean…you're finally going to tell me about _him_? My father? The man that broke your heart?"

"Yes. Now go relax while I finish. I'll be in there in a minute." He walked into the living room, dazed. 

I sighed as I looked out the window at our side yard. Our house in Port Angeles **(A.N. See link on profile. So cool!) **was pretty big for just two people, but we were used to having Charlie over or sometimes Ethan's close friends. He lived in the guest house. He was just like me and Charlie; he liked his own space. He especially appreciated the guest house when his girlfriend came over. I trusted them though. He knew as well as I did that they could never get too close. It was one of the biggest houses we owned, and we loved it. But he knew as well as I that we might have to leave at any time. 

I walked in the living room, sat down and told him my story.

**A.N. Cliffie! Kinda. Edward & Emma are next! R & R!**


	3. Emma

E.P.O.V.

It's been 16 years since I left my love. 

I still remember it like it was yesterday…

_Flashback:_

"_You…don't…want me?"_

"_No."_

_Nothing happened for a moment._

"_Well, that changes things." Her words sounded like they had a double meaning to them. She begged me to stay, and then slowly I saw that I had won. It broke her heart which made me want to run over to her and assure her that I was lying and everything was okay. Instead I asked her not to do anything reckless, and assured her that she would forget about me in due time. Her heart broke even more when she realized that Alice wasn't coming back. _

"_Goodbye, Bella." I was lucky I couldn't cry because those tears would've betrayed me. _

_She called out to me but I was determined to stick to my plan. I thought I heard the word "father," but I assured myself I was just hearing things I wanted to hear. I kept walking. _

_End flashback_

If only I had stayed a few more minutes to let her explain what she had wanted to explain. If only I had listened to her… if only…..

No. 

I know her heart broke into a million pieces, but I was sure that she would eventually get over me. After about 6 months I knew I couldn't take it anymore. I followed her scent only to find myself running around in circles. I couldn't tell where she was. Then I thought her dead. My family assured me that she wasn't and that Alice would know if she was. But that only helped a little. I spent some time in South America before Alice called and told me she had a vision and to come home ASAP. She wouldn't tell me why, and I don't think even she knew for sure. I think it was just a premonition that I would be needed home soon. I got there as fast as I could, out of boredom more than excitement. We waited four days for whatever it was Alice saw. I could tell she eventually saw something because she and Jasper were giddy. On the fifth day when I was close to leaving, a carriage arrived on my doorstep. Alice squealed so high-pitched and loud I swear even dogs could hear her. Esme opened the door and saw what was inside the carriage and gasped. Carlisle ran up to her and asked me to come see. I looked inside the carriage, and there was the sweetest little girl I had ever seen. I immediately wanted to protect her from any harm that would come to her. Esme picked her up and a note dropped out from her blanket. It simply read:

_Here's Emma, your daughter. Surprise!_

I didn't know how that could be. _She _and I had only tried once **(A.N. okay I know that that is different from the book but whatever lol)**. I didn't see how I could have a child. Carlisle didn't see how either. But either way, we could see the resemblance. She had auburn hair and the prettiest hazel eyes I had ever seen. They would eventually turn bright green, just like mine were. She looked like me in every way, but trips a lot and is stubborn and reminds me so much of….

No. 

It still hurts like hell to think about her. I don't know what I would've done without Emma. The Volturi? Probably. Sunlight? Sure. But its different when you have another life to take care of. It's not a bad thing, a great thing in a way. She is so like her mother, it hurts me…

"Hello? Dad? DAD!" 

I shook my head out of my reverie and looked down at my daughter. She is short and petite, not like Alice, but in a soft, slender way like her mother…

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What were you just thinking about?" I opened my mouth to lie, but she spoke first. "Were you thinking about _her_ again?"

"No," I lied.

It's funny because she can always tell when I'm lying, just like her mother…

"Uh-huh. Sure. Dad, please. Just get over her. She's a bitch that left me on your doorstep because she couldn't take care of me. Please. Forget about her."

I flinched. I always hated it when she talked bad about her mother, though she had every right too. "Don't talk about your mother that way. She was an amazing person."

"Well you make it hard to believe that since you never talk about her. What else am I supposed to think? I ask Esme and Carlisle and even Alice, her best friend, and they all tell me the same thing: 'Ask. Your. Father.' Yeah. Well the only thing is, I can't ask my father, because he won't tell me anything."

"You're right," I blurted out before thinking. I said it pretty fast so I was sure she hadn't gotten it. But when I looked down at her, she looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and said, "Really?" She looked so hopeful, I just couldn't turn her down.

I sighed. "Yes. Come with me." I led her into my room, grabbed a photo album from under my mattress (**lol mattresses are good places for hiding things; money, secret photo albums, etc. lol okay done)** and then led her back downstairs to the living room. 

I sat her down and opened the album to the first page. "That," I said, pointing to the beautiful woman I was twirling around the dance floor, "is your mother." 

And from there, I told my story.

**A.N. OoOoOoOoO I wonder what's going to happen next! I know! Lol okay I'm going to be looking at other stuff for the story before I start on the next chapter, but I'll probably have it up today!**


	4. My Dad

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ethan. And my bag of Doritos. And my cell phone. And my Dr. Pepper

Ethan P.O.V.

As I sat there listening to my mom tell the story about my other 'family,' my anger towards Edward was lighter. I learned that he left her so that no harm would come to her, which I think is pretty stupid. But whatever. This is Mom's story, so I'll try and keep an open mind.

I learned what every one in my other 'family' looked like. That's Mom's power. She can make her appearance anything she likes, but one thing always stays the same: her eyes. Apparently, as a human, my mom's eyes were one of the prettiest parts about her. So when she changed, that's what she took with her to her next life. Everything was enhanced of course, even her eyes, though they still had the same unique depth and intensity. So whenever she changes her appearance, that's the one thing that never changes. It's good that I know, so that whenever she needs to disguise herself, I know it's her in there. Most people would love that power so they could make themselves look younger, but my mom doesn't need it, being a vampire and all. But it does come in handy because she can make herself look _older_, so we can stay in one place for a while. Mom says I'm going to stop getting older when I'm seventeen, that it'll probably then because of my dad. Ugh. My dad. Hmm. How to describe him. Scum? Nah too nice. Coward? Nope. Cowardly scum? Yep. He hurt my mom so much when he left to 'keep her safe,' but hello! she ended up being turned anyway by that bitch Victoria… but that's another story. 

Wow. The way my mom describes Rosalie…I'm guessing she's hot. Ew. I _cannot_ think of her that way. She's my own blood (**A.N. lol…blood…lol******** okay sorry on with the story)** for chrissake. It's just like when my friends came over to play football the other day and my mom came out and I'm guessing none of my friends have seen my mom before because all their jaws dropped to the ground. Um, can you say drooling? Ew. I thought I would throw up right then and there. I think I did a little in my mouth… It's kind of hard having a hot mom. I mean, she's not hot to me (ew ew ew), but to my friends I guess. It's weird that she never ages though. She's always going to look like a eighteen year old. Add that to the enhancing you get when you change and there's my mom. She's exactly the same as I remember her when I was a kid. But at least then it looked like she just had a kid young… but now? It just looks a little weird… but then again I guess we are a weird family.

"Okay. And now, I'm going to show you your father. Are you ready?" I nodded. She took a deep breath, and transformed. 

Wow. Pretty much everything in me is from mom. I have brown hair and brown eyes with little gold specks in them. Apparently, my dad has bronze hair, gold eyes, and a body that male models would kill for. Ah. There's where I got my body. (**lol that was kind of weird…)** My mom transformed back and fell to the floor crying. I scooped her up and held her in my lap. It would've looked weird only I'm about 4 inches taller than her and about 50 pounds heavier.

"I love you, Ethan."

"Love ya, mom. I'm sorry you had to do that."

"No. It was good for me. Therapeutic. You know."

I smiled crookedly at her. She patted my face and got up. 

"Let's watch a movie, mom. You pick." 

"Hmm…" She sat there contemplating for the longest time. "How 'bout Harry Potter; Goblet of Fire? I know we've seen it like 5 times but, I love Cedric in this movie! He's so hot!" **(HAHAHHAH! Any Twilight fan that has seen that movie knows what I'm talking about! HAHAHA!)**

I rolled my eyes. Like I said, my mom is, and forever will be eighteen. But sometimes she acts like a 13 year old.

We were just getting to the part where Cedric dies with mom bawling next to me **(URG! That ruined the entire movie for me! Why does the hot guy always have to die! Lol okay outburst over) **when the phone rang.

**A.N. DUN-DUN-DUNN!**** CLIFFIE! WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	5. My Mom

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Emma & Ethan & these Chips Ahoy & these Doritos. What? I like junk food when I'm writing

Emma P.O.V.

I sat there on the couch listening to my dad talk about my mother. I could see the pain in his eyes when he described when he left her. I didn't like to see my dad in pain. I listened to his theory that I was kidnapped because he thought my mother could never do something like that. I heard the joy in his words when he told me about when he found me, and how much I was like my mom. He showed me a full on picture of her and I decided, other than my form, I looked nothing like her. I mostly looked like my dad. I had bronze hair and bright green eyes. Except for my klutziness, stubbornness, and figure, I could find nothing alike between me and my mother. But I guess those things are enough. I learned that I actually had saved his existence by being brought here. He said he would've go to a family in Italy called the Volturi and asked to be killed had it not been for me. And that's when I lost it.

"Don't you ever think anything like that again! No matter what happened between you and her, you should never think like that!"

He looked at me for a moment or two, just staring in awe, before he wrapped me in a huge hug and kissed me on my forehead. "You sound just like your mother." 

"Ugh don't _say_ that. I don't want to be anything like her. If she was careless enough to leave me around for someone to kidnap, then she can't be that good of a person."

He looked at me with anger burning in his topaz eyes. My dad _never_ got angry with me. "You don't know what happened. None of us do." He said this last part with a trace of sadness and regret. 

"Well, why don't we find out? It can't be too hard."

He looked at me for a minute, and said, "That's not too bad of an idea Em. Would you like to see your birth town?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I guess it could be fun. As long as everyone can come."

He looked truly happy for the first time in a while. "Okay! I'll go talk to Carlisle about it. Maybe we can stay for a year or two."

I shrugged. "Sure, as long as _she's_ not there, it might be fun." 

"Emma, there's no telling if she'll be there or not. We just have to take a risk. Chances are that she moved away. That place held a lot of memories for us." He looked thoughtful for a moment. 

I pulled him out of his reverie once again. "Dad, are you sure _you_ can handle this? I mean, are you gonna have a break down?" 

"No. Quit worrying about me. Now let me go talk to Carlisle."

He ran out the room at vampire speed right before Alice ran into the room. "Oh-em-gee we have GOT to go shopping!"

"Umm, why?"

"Hello? For the trip! Sensitive hearing _and_ seeing the future make a deadly combination. Now lets go!" She dragged me out of the room. 

"Alice!" I whined. "I hate shopping. You know that!" 

She muttered something under her breath that sounded like, "just like your mother." I glared daggers at her. My dad ran back up the stairs.

"Daddy! Save me! Please!" I looked at him with the most desperate look I could manage. 

"Alice let her go." She let me go and pouted.

"Daddy you saved me!" I ran over to him and put my arms around his waist like I used to do as a little girl.

Alice muttered something along the lines of, "overdramatic princess." I glared at her again before turning to my dad.

"Carlisle said yes. We're leaving in a week and we'll stay for at least a couple of months," my dad explained.

I smiled and leaned into his chest.

If I would have known what was going to happen in the next couple of months at Forks, Washington, I would have never gone.

**A.N. YAY! They're going back to Forks! Yippie! Okay a semi-cliffie but you know you still love me! R&R!**


	6. Jake

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my cell phone and these Doritos

B.P.OV.

I was bawling my eyes out when Cedric died when I heard the phone ring. I walked into the kitchen and answered it. 

"Hello?"

"God, Bella. You sound horrible."

"JAKE!" 

"Yup."

"Oh my god! Jake! I can't believe it's really you! I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"I can't believe it's me either. After I went with Amy to her hometown I stayed for a while and I couldn't get in touch with you in forever. I left me cell at home," he admitted sheepishly. 

"Only you Jake. So what's up?"

"Nothing…."

"Jake," I whined. "Please tell me? I know you called for a reason. Just tell me."

He sighed. "Okay. Iwantedtopersonallyinviteyoutomyweddinginaweek. Iknowitslastminutebutireallyreallyreallywantyoutocomesowillyoucomepleasepleaseprettyplease!" 

"Yep."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh. I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Good. 'Cause I really wanted you to come. Great. Oh any by the way, Amy wants you to be one of the bridesmaids."

"Really? That's so sweet, but I'm surprised."

"Well, you are my best friend and all, so yah." 

"Okay. Will you email me the information? We need to start making plans."

"Sure."

"Okay, Jake. I'll talk to you soon. Bye!"

"Bye. Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. For everything."

"Sure. Bye Jake." I hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. Ethan was straightening up. He was too good to me.

"Who was that?"

"Uncle Jake. He wants us to come to his wedding with that girl Amy he imprinted on. Ready to visit your hometown?"

"Sure, mom. It should be fun. But are you sure _you _can handle this? I mean that place has a lot of…bad memories."

"But the good ones override the bad ones."

"Good ones?"

"I had my baby there." I walked up to him and kissed him on the forehead. He wiped it off with the back of his hand. I ruffled his hair and laughed. "That's my boy."

**A.N. I know this one was super short and kinda uneventful but whatever. Next chapter should be up soon. I have it in my head******


	7. Walgreens

Disclamer: I own nothing but Emma & Ethan. Oh and Amy.

**A.N.** **Okay just so everyone knows, Jake's wedding is today. Sorry if it's confuzzling. And the Cullens are almost to Forks. **

B.P.O.V.

"Oh, god. I'm feeling nauseous again. Will someone PLEASE get me a wet towel!" Amy screeched. I knew she wasn't trying to be a bitch, but she was getting on everyone's nerves. Plus she reeked of dog. 

I sighed and brought her a fresh wash cloth. "Here, Ames. Are you okay? You don't look too good." It was the morning of the wedding, and everyone was getting manicures.

"No. I'm not okay. I feel sick. And nervous. But mostly sick. Oh, god." She ran to the restroom and slammed the door.

"I'm sure it's just the nerves."

"I don't know about that Bella," Amy's sister Sharon told me. "She's been throwing up the past couple of mornings." My eyes went wide with everyone else's and we all glanced at each other.

Amy walked back into the salon. "Sorry about that. Nerves always get the best of me." She gave me a week smile. 

"Um, Ames?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you and Jacob…." I trailed off, not being able to finish that statement.

She looked at me curiously for a minute. Then her eyes went wide with understanding. "You don't think…no… it couldn't be…"

"I think it's possible…"

"Oh, GOD! We need to go to the drug store RIGHT NOW!" She flew to her feet, disrupting the manicurist without apologizing. "Come on girls. If you aren't in the Mercedes in 30 seconds I'm leaving without you." And with that she stormed out of the salon.

"Hmm…" Sharon pondered. "She reminds me of a mother already!" And we all cracked up and raced out the door into the Mercedes. 

"OFF TO WALGREENS!" I shouted as Amy stomped on the break. Then we made the unanimous decision (unanimous with the exception of me of course) that I would be the one to go in, seeing as how I already did this and whatnot and blah blah blah. Cowards. 

Emma's P.O.V. (Cause you know you want it)

I stared out the window as we were on our way to our new home. Well, old home, technically. 

"Emma? Are you okay? Are you nervous?"

I sighed. "No. Just kind of nauseous." I turned to him. "How are you holdin up, Dad?"

"Fine, fine. I keep telling you that you don't need to worry about me. I'm a big boy." He looked at her and smiled his crooked grin. 

"Hey dad, can we stop at this Walgreens up here. I wanna run in and get a Sprite or something."

"Sure, Em." He handed me a ten and told me to get one for him too with a few snacks. 

I bounded through the sliding doors and looked around. I ran through aisle after aisle looking for food. I finally found something and turned around to start running as fast as human pace would allow when I bumped into something. Or rather someone. She was about an inch taller than my short height of 5'2. It was then that I looked at her face when we both gasped. 

**A.N. oOoOoOoO! Cilffie! Please you guys! I need you guys to review! I've only had two reviews but I know more have read this! Review! I need you too! If I get more reviews I'll post the next chapter! But not until then! R&R!**


	8. Was that?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and don't feel like writing some joke to explain it. Sorry. That's just the way I roll. Lol.

Emma P.O.V.

I could've sworn I had seen my mother standing before me not a second ago. She looked the same in all the pictures my dad had shown me, and I could sense her surprise too. But when I blinked, I saw a young girl mumble a 'sorry' then turn on her heel and walk away. I noticed she was carrying a pregnancy test. Huh. Interesting. I stood there watching her, dazed as she paid the startled cashier, run out the door, and turn the corner faster than a human would ever though possible. Very interesting. I thought I must have just been seeing things, though, so I walked forward to pay the cashier. 

B.P.OV. 

My. Daughter. I would know my daughter anywhere, though it's been 15 years. No one but Charlie ever knew about her, because it had only been a day when she was taken from me, from us. When I knocked into her, I felt a surge of happiness I didn't understand take over, but knew it was her. Emma. _My _Emma. But I felt I couldn't let her see me. I transformed immediately after we gasped, before she even had time to blink. I didn't care what I changed into, I just wanted to get the hell out of there. I didn't even know what I had transformed into until I recognized the cashier looking at me, startled. I looked down and realized I had turned into Sharon's little girl, Molly. I shrugged internally. Better than being myself. I ran out of that store a bit too fast and almost had a seizure when I saw a silver Volvo idle on the other side of the parking lot. I transformed back as not to startle the other girls and ran vampire speed to the car and screamed at Amy to step on it. I threw the bag in the back seat.

"What did you do, rob the store?"

I laughed as best I could. "You know me you guys. Gotta cut down on that, um, gas. You know, Go green?" They just stared at me before continuing their conversation. I noticed Amy was still staring curiously and I knew I'd have to explain later.

**A.N. Okay I know that wasn't much of a chapter, but I've hit a road block. I will probably have next chapter up tonight. But if I don't don't hate me! Lol. Kisses to everyone who reviewed!**


	9. The Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Emma & Ethan (& Amy & Sharon & Molly but we really don't care about them lol).

B.P.O.V.

Ethan had been looking at me strangely ever since we got home from the wedding. He knew something was up, and I knew that I would have to tell him about his sister soon enough. 

Oh, god. 

His _sister_.

He would hate me for this, I knew it. I couldn't believe I'd let it go on for so long.

Finally he confronted me. "Mom. What's up? You haven't been yourself since the party."

I sighed. "I have something to tell you, and you're not going to like me afterwards, so just promise to hear the whole story. Alright?" He nodded. I led him to the living room, and sat him down. 

Ethan P.O.V. 

Mom had been on edge ever since we got home from the reception. I knew she loved Jake, and loved that he imprinted on Amy, but that she felt like part of her was losing her rock when he got married. But in my heart I knew it was something much bigger. Every time she looked at me, I could see the shame and guilt. I didn't want to let this go on any longer.

"Mom. What's up? You haven't been yourself since the party."

She sighed. "I have something to tell you, and you're not going to like me afterwards, so just promise to hear the whole story. Alright?" I nodded, skeptical. 

I followed her into the living room and she pushed me down on the couch. 

She took a deep breath. "Ethan, you have a sister." My jaw dropped. A _sister_? How could she not have told me this. I started to ask her, but then I remember my promise to hear the whole story. 

With inhuman strength, I managed to choke out, "continue."

She sighed again. "Her name was – or I guess is – Emma. I thought she was dead for the longest time, because she never turned up. Would you like to hear what happened?" I nodded.

She took a deep breath. What was up with that? She didn't even need to breath. _Just spit it out already, mom! _I felt like screaming. But I managed to contain myself. "The day you came home from the hospital, Charlie wanted to take care of you and give me and Emma some 'girl time,'" she told me quietly. "Do you remember what I told you happened that day?"

I nodded. I remember her telling me a few years ago when she told me what she was, what I was. That bitch Victoria came and changed my mom. My mom managed to call Charlie and ask him to keep me for a few days because they wanted to have more 'girl time.' 

"Well, what I didn't tell you about that day was that your little sister was taken from me. The only person that ever knew about her was Charlie. I didn't want to make a big deal about it, with the press and everything, so I searched for her myself for a couple months, finding nothing." She looked down at her hands guiltily and started to dry-sob. I took her in my arms and held her tight. "N-no. I'm sus-supposed to be c-comforting y-you."

"Mom, it's alright. Telling me was harder on you than me. I'm glad you did, though. But what brought this up?"

She shook me off and stood up, straightening her dress. "Well, today, I was in Walgreens for Amy – don't interrupt me I'll explain later – when I ran into her. I would know her scent from miles away. Plus I just recognized her. We both recognized each other, I guess, because she gasped too. I…I changed into Molly and got the hell out of there." She was about to continue when she noticed I was shaking with laughter. 

"And just _what_ is so funny young man!"

I tried to sober up but it was really hard. Eventually, her penetrating gaze did it and I explained. "You changed into _Molly_!" The look on her face made me crack up all over again. Soon she was laughing with me. She hit me playfully. "I wasn't really in the right state of mind to tell who I was changing into. It was even more awkward when I bought the pregnancy test at the counter," she admitted, still laughing. 

I was laughing so hard it was difficult to control. I managed to talk between gasps. "You...mean... AMY'S PREGNANT?" Jake was gonna freak. 

"Yup. She took the test when we got back to the salon. She was all pissy that we had to wait 5 minutes."

"Phew. Well that was fun. So…back to the matter at hand… my baby sister?"

"Well, lets just say she's not a baby anymore. She looks as much like her dad as you do to me." She ruffled my hair. "But the funny thing is, it's exactly the same way with you two. I know I only saw her for about ten seconds, but I could see what the ironic side of it. She looks exactly like her dad, but carries herself like me with the same body, and you look exactly like me," hair ruffle, "but carry yourself and have the same body as your dad. It's kind of scary."

"Um, mom?"

"Hm?" 

"Do you think that she'll be going to our school?"

She thought for a moment. She had told me yesterday she planned on coming back to high school with me. "Probably not. I'm sure she was just passing through. I did see… a silver Volvo, though."

That made me want to punch something. I remember my mom specifically telling me that my dad always drove around in his 'day car,' his Volvo. "You mean he's _back_!"

"Like I said, they were all probably just passing through. I'm sure he wouldn't come back here."

"Yeah, well he better not, after what he did to you. I ought to give him a piece of my mind."

"Woah slow down there tiger. I'm sure we're both just overreacting. I don't think he would dream of coming here. I'm sure he knows I still live here…" She looked like she was going to say more, but the grandfather clock chimed eleven o'clock. "Well, time for bed. School tomorrow!" She said cheerfully. I groaned. I hated sleeping about as much as I hated school. I don't really know why at all my mom wants to go back to school. It sucks. My mom never had to sleep. I couldn't wait till I turned at seventeen. And that was the last thought I had as I drifted off to sleep. 

**A.N. School tomorrow! I know I'm focusing more on Ethan/Bella, but that was because Emma/Edward/Cullens don't know about the other brother. Hehe. Cool. I rhymed! Lol. Kisses for all my reviewers!**


	10. The Office

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

B.P.O.V. 

I was nervous about going back to high school. Of course, everyone would be nervous if they were going back to high school, but I was going back to _Forks_ High. The place where I met _him_, the one that gave my Ethan. Thank god Ethan would be coming. I don't know if I could handle it alone. I knew it was hard for him, though, with me being eternally young. I just hoped he wouldn't pounce on the first guy that checked me out.

Oh god. I would be_checked out_.

Ethan will to flip out if that happens. I can't let that happen. Think Bella, think. I suppose I could just wear something not too flattering. Plus if I stay by Ethan's side, all the guys will recognize we're a couple and with Ethan's size, they will probably all be to freaked to wolf-whistle and whatnot. Phew. Crisis averted. Next crisis: getting Ethan up.

Ethan P.O.V.

Sigh. Another year, another high school. But this time my _mom_ was coming. At least she was going to be a junior with me a sophomore. I swore if any of those high school guys check her out, I was gonna pummel him. They can just all keep their hands, eyes, and whistles to themselves, thank you very much. 

After I had gotten dressed, I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I glanced at what mom was wearing and in a moment was in hysterics. She was wearing the exact same outfit as me. We were both wearing blue shirts, light blue jeans, and grey hoodies. It was actually pretty funny, seeing my mom and I dressed the same, when we hadn't even planned on it. With the clothes, brown hair, and brown eyes, we looked exactly like twins. We were still chuckling when we got into her Audi and drove to Forks High.

Emma P.O.V.

The car ride to school was…interesting. I didn't want to ask dad any questions. This was hard enough on him.

When we pulled into the parking lot, I looked around at the cars. It was like a 1980s Toyota dealership. Ugh. I did see two cars, though, that stood out among the rest. One, of course, was Jasper's new Ferrari. The other I didn't recognize. It was on the other side of the parking lot from the Ferrari and dad's Volvo. It was a crystal clean white Audi, and there were two people getting out of it. They were dressed exactly the same, and looked about the exact same, too. The way they carried themselves, I knew they were vampires. I couldn't tell scents apart yet; that came in a year when I fully changed. But I knew it. I was about to tell my family when Alice had a vision.

"There's another new family here today. A boy and a girl." Her forehead wrinkled in confusion for a moment, then she started again. "I can only see the boy for now. I can't tell where the girl is." 

"Aren't they…." I trailed off, hoping they would get the idea.

Alice's head wrinkled in confusion, then she said, "Like I said, I can only see the boy, and he's definitely no vampire." She shook her head as we started off to the office. "So Emma," she started, trying to change the subject. "You're a sophomore. AH!" 

"Calm down Alice, it's just another year in high school. No big deal." 

"Are you kidding! Sophomore year of high school was the best for me! I _wish_ I could do it over again!" 

"Then why don't you?"

"Guess who won't let me?" She glared at my dad and stuck her tongue out. "I get to be a 'junior' this year. Grrr. You know, Edward, I could easily pass the part of a sophomore. And it's not like I _need_ to take my junior year again." She continued talking for a few more minutes until dad interrupted her when we got to the door.

"No, Alice. Emma needs to learn to start fending for herself. We've been babying her too long." He looked over at me and ruffled my hair. I just hoped I could handle my second year of high school by myself. 

B.P.O.V.

We stepped into the office and walked up to the receptionist desk. The secretary had wild dark curly hair and was very short. 

"Can I help you?"

"Yes hello we're Bella and Ethan Smith," I told her. After getting together our schedules and maps she asked us a question.

"I'm sorry to ask, but are you two related to Isabella Swan?"

I tried to contain my hysterics and simply said, "Yes. Niece and nephew. I take it you know her?"

"We were best friends in high school." I looked down at her nameplate and saw that it read _Jessica Newton_. I almost doubled over I was laughing so hard (well, internally anyway). "She mentioned me, yes?"

I looked over at Ethan with mock confusion. I narrowed my eyes and tapped my chin with my index as if I was trying to do a really hard math problem. "Hmm…I don't know Bella, did she ever say anything about Jessica?"

"Hmm….I don't think so. Sorry. I'll be sure to ask her about it when we get home today." I looked back at Jessica and saw that she was looking at me with the most curious expression. "Can I help you?" I asked when I saw her staring.

"Pardon me. You just look so much like Isabella…" My eyes widened. 

_Mom. _Ethan said in my head. If you mix our blood connection with _his_ vampire powers of mind-reading, between us we can communicate with each other in our minds. _Mom._

_Yes Ethan? _

_We need to go. I'm having on of those, uh, premonitions again. A bad one._ I knew what he was talking about. Ethan could not only read minds but also got premonitions like Alice. Being so young, though, and not fully changed, he only got little bits and pieces of someone's mind and 'gut feelings' that told him to stay where he was or to get the hell away. I figured this was the latter.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Newton we have to be going soon. We're meeting some old friends in the arts building," I said a little too fast when I heard Ethan growl beside me. She gave us the papers and we got out of there a little too fast. I'll have to be more careful about that.

"What the hell was that about?" I demanded when we were out of hearing.

"I just had this feeling that we needed to get out of there. Sorry," he admitted sheepishly. 

"No. I mean the growling. Don't think I didn't hear that." I was in my 'mothers'' voice now. He knew it as well as I.

"Oh that. I just heard someone thinking about you and my instincts took over."

"So much like your father," I muttered, turning away. 

He glared at me. "Please. Don't say that. I am nothing like him. Leave you to be 'safe,'" he scoffed. "Puhlease."

"Don't you ever talk about your father like that young man. Someday, we will find out the truth. Until then, keep an open mind." And with that I turned around and ran a bit too fast (again) to first period English.

Edward P.O.V. (5 minutes earlier)

My little girl was growing up. It was going to be her first year of high school without any help. I hoped she could handle it. Alice didn't see any trouble in her future when she looked a week ago, and that made it better, but you just can't help a fathers feeling. We got out of the car.

"There's a new family here today also. A boy and a girl." Alice's forehead wrinkled in confusion for a moment._ But…I know there's two…but why can I only see the boy. Edward?_ "I can only see the boy for now. I can't tell where the girl is." 

"Aren't they…." Emma trailed off, hoping we would get the idea.

Alice's head wrinkled in confusion, then she said, "Like I said, I can only see the boy, and he's definitely no vampire." She shook her head as we started off to the office. "So Emma," she started, trying to change the subject. "You're a sophomore. AH!" _Edward please please let me join her! I don't know if she can handle it. _I shook my head so slightly I knew only she could see.

"Calm down Alice, it's just another year in high school. No big deal." Emma rolled her eyes at Alice's excitement.

"Are you kidding! Sophomore year of high school was the best for me! I _wish_ I could do it over again!" She lied.

"Then why don't you?"

"Guess who won't let me?" She glared at me and stuck her tongue out. I resisted the urge to do the same. "I get to be a 'junior' this year. Grrr. You know, Edward, I could easily pass the part of a sophomore. It's not like you need me to be a junior with you. It's not like I _need_ to take my junior year again." She kept talking. Sigh. This office held some good memories. 

_Flashback:_

"_I'll take her." I gave Mike my most flashing smile. In truth, I was happy. "You can go back to class."_

"_No. I'm supposed to do it." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I picked my angel up while she screamed and hollered at me to put her down. Sure. Like that was ever gonna happen. She was so amazing, I wanted to hold her forever._

"_Hey!" Mike shouted at us, but he was already ten paces behind us. _

_I grinned at her. "You look awful," I lied. In truth, she always looked amazing, even so close to vomiting. _

"_Put me back on the sidewalk," she moaned. Sure. Like that was ever gonna happen. I could tell that she was trying hard not to throw up. I asked her, entertained, if she fainted at the sight of blood. Later, when she told me it smelled like rust and salt, I was sure she had figured out my secret. Maybe, if I hadn't saved her that day from vomiting on the sidewalk _**(lol sorry for the graphics)**_, she would have never fallen in love with me, and I would never have had to break her heart. _

_End Flashback._

"No, Alice. Emma needs to learn to start fending for herself. We've been babying her too long." I looked over at my daughter and ruffled her hair. "Besides don't you want all your classes with me? Fun stuff, you know. I mean, you'll never get bored." I flashed her a perfect smile. 

She rolled her eyes at me as we opened the door. "Yeah, yeah whatever." She swung the door opened and Rosalie and Emma followed her in. I followed them.

When I walked into the office, the scent of freesias hit me as if I was walking into a cinder block. The only person that carried that smell…was long gone. Could she be back?

No. this wasn't the same scent. It was more of a muted freesia. Like it was frozen. But that scent, so familiar…. I had to get out of there. 

"Jasper, take care of everything. I need some air." And I ran out the room faster than I should have. It was then that I heard some muffled voices probably only able to be heard by my ears. 

"…heard someone thinking about you and my instincts took over."

"...like your father." My breath caught. I would know that angelic voice anywhere. But just to be safe, I continued listening. 

"…don't say that. I am nothing like him. Leave you to be 'safe,'" he scoffed. "Puhlease."

I heard the last part crystal clear. "Don't you ever talk about your father like that young man. Someday, we will find out the truth. Until then, keep an open mind." And then there was nothing.

Bella? I allowed myself to think her name. Was it possible _my_ Bella was back? I turned the corner to confront whoever was talking, and was surprised to find…

**A.N. CLIFFIE! Ooooo I wonder what happens next! I know! But you don't:( Will try to get the next chapter up ASAP!**


	11. New Kids

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. 

Edward P.O.V.

_Refresher:_

_I heard the last part crystal clear. "Don't you ever talk about your father like that young man. Someday, we will find out the truth. Until then, keep an open mind." And then there was nothing._

_Bella? I allowed myself to think her name. Was it possible my Bella was back? I turned the corner to confront whoever was talking, and was surprised…_

Huh. I was surprised to find nothing there. The place where they would've been standing looked undisturbed. I sighed. I was definitely hearing things. I turned around and walked back in to the office. 

My siblings were all gathered together conversing with each other waiting for me to come back inside. I joined them and got my schedule. 

_My, my. Looks like we have two good looking families this year. The Smiths are as beautiful as these Cullens. All of them look exactly like their parents from sixteen years ago….how weird. _

Ah. So that's the new family. The Smiths. 

That whole day, the new family kept popping into people's minds. Apparently they were brother and sister, a year apart but looked eerily twin-like. All I could figure out was that they had brown hair, brown eyes, and were dressed exactly the same. And apparently inhumanly beautiful. People kept comparing them to us all day. I couldn't wait to see what the fuss was about. 

Emma P.O.V.

Okay the people at this school were really starting to piss me off. They just kept staring at us. I felt like screaming _Um, hello! Do you have a problem? Then quit freaking staring!_ But of course I would never say that. Dad always hated when I lost my temper. I couldn't wait till next year when I changed. 

Carlisle said that because I can usually make people do things (because I'm so cute and whatnot blahblahblah), that that will probably be my power. Like putting thoughts into people's heads with my mind. That will be interesting. Maybe then I could get people to stop staring at my family and me. God it's annoying. 

Lunch should be interesting. I hear that we're sitting at the same table that my family sat at fifteen years ago. Maybe I'll finally get to see those drawings Emmett made under it. Don't ask. 

B.P.O.V. 

Everyone wouldn't quit staring at us today. Many times I was tempted to change myself into someone more normal, but I couldn't risk that. I almost blew my cover earlier when Jessica told me how much I looked like 'my aunt Isabella.' Ethan told me that there's another new family here today. 6 kids. At first, I started freaking out. But then I remembered that they wouldn't dare come back here. Not this soon. I mean, it's only been fifteen years. Ethan said that everyone was comparing us to them, but he said he couldn't get a visual. He's not that strong yet. I was tempted to go home for lunch, but I didn't want it to be awkward for Ethan. What if he had made new friends and plans for lunch and I either deserted him or he had to cancel. No. I would just endure the stares and make it through lunch. Thirty minutes isn't that long.

Ethan P.O.V. 

My mom was flipping out. I could tell. I was going to ask her if she wanted to go home for lunch, but then I remembered that a couple of my new 'friends' invited me to sit with them at lunch. And they wanted me to 'bring my hot sister.' I swear I almost lost it right then and there. I know I have to get used to this, but it's the first freaking day and they are already pissing me off. I contained my anger and told them that she doesn't date high school boys. They just looked at each other and shrugged. Okay I guess she didn't mean that much to them.

So I kept my mouth shut like a selfish little son and told my mom to meet me outside the cafeteria before lunch so she could sit with us. She told me she didn't want to intrude, but I told her that there would be girls there too, so she wouldn't feel left out. She reluctantly agreed and said she'd meet me before lunch. God I was selfish.

Lunch was gonna be wild.

**A.N. Cliffie! Lunch is next! I know you're wondering how thats gonna turn out... I'll try to get the next chapter on today, but I need reviews first! **


	12. Lunch

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

B.P.O.V.

Ethan met me outside the cafeteria a few minutes after the first lunch bell rang.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded and he led me through the familiar doors to the lunch room. 

It was just as I remembered it. I saw the table I sat at for my first couple of days here. I saw the table that I had my first lunch at with _him_. I refused to let myself turn and look at the table where his family always sat, though. That would hurt even more. But I knew it was inevitable. I would have to pass by that table on my way exiting the lunch line. But I figured a detour and avoided the area. I got my props **(A.N. food)** and paid for my lunch and waited for Ethan. When he was done, he pointed to the table where we were to sit and we made our way to it. I made myself completely forget about that table and sat there trying to listen to his friends. A few minutes into lunch though, Ethan noticed I was acting weird.

_Mom. Say that you have to go to get a napkin. I'll come with you. We'll walk slowly. Then you can tell me what's up._

I nodded slightly and stood up. "I'll be right back. I have to get a napkin," I lied. Everyone looked at me, nodded, and went back to their conversation. 

"Yah, I have to get another soda. Anyone want anything?" Ethan, ever polite, asked. The shook their heads and went back to their conversation. Then he looked at me. "Come on."

We walked slowly to the end of the line where the drinks and condiments were. 

"You okay? You seem a little…on edge." Ethan asked, concerned.

"Yeah. It's just weird being here again. I'll get used to it."

I momentarily forget my new detour and blocking out _their_ table from my mind. It happened so fast, I was surprised I reacted so quickly. 

I looked over at _their_ table for one moment. My breath caught. I saw Alice first and her eyes immediately met mine. Everyone turned to see what she was staring at quicker than a human would've thought possible. _His_head turned the quickest. His eyes widened with mine. I forgot I was still walking and tripped over my own two feet. I closed my eyes, preparing for impact. But Ethan, right on my heel, caught me by the waist before I made contact with the floor. He stood me up and somehow I managed to stand on my own two feet. _He_ started to get up to talk to me, but I ran. I don't know what happened after that, because I just ran and ran because no one could stop me. 

Ethan P.O.V.

Mom had been acting strange since we had started lunch, and I thought it was time to do something about it. I told her to come with me to get something from the condiments table. She agreed.

"You okay? You seem a little…on edge." I asked.

"Yeah. It's just weird being here again. I'll get used to it." I didn't really think that was it, but it was her business, not mine. On our way back to the table, she glanced over at another one. Her eyes widened and she tripped over her own two feet. _Ethan!_ She called. She really didn't have to. I think she called out to me without thinking anymore, just like a knee-jerk reaction or something. I caught her by the waist and set her upright just as _he_ was getting up to talk to her. _Run._ I told her. I don't know if she heard me or not, all I know is she got the hell out of there. I watched her go before I returned my gaze to the people at the table. I didn't realize who was sitting there until then. 

I saw a pixielike, thin girl with short, black cropped hair who was apparently Mom's best friend before they left. Wasn't her name… Alice? Yeah. I saw a tall, muscular honey blonde guy who I took to be Jasper, and another blond who I'm assuming was Rosalie. There was a muscular guy who had curly brown hair that I remember was Emmett. 

Then I saw my dad. _Him._ I can't believe the bastard has the nerve to show his face around this town after what he did. I was disgusted at how much I was built like him. If we weren't in school I would have taken him on right there. But a) Emmett kinda scared me and b) I wasn't wasting time that could be used looking for mom. I growled at him though, and he stepped back a centimeter with a look of confusion and anger on his face. 

Lastly I saw a girl I didn't recognize. I assumed she was my sister. She was built almost exactly like mom, but looked like my dad with her auburn hair. She looked at me with confusion and amazement.

I glared at all of the Cullens, going easy on Alice. She was mom's best friend, after all. I gave my sister a small smile. 

I turned to my dad and walked right up to him. He was only a couple of inches taller than me, maybe 2 or 3. I spoke so low I was sure only vampires could hear. "Stay away from her." I glared icy daggers at him. I heard the word _punk_ run through his mind, though.

And then I left to find my mom. 

Emma P.O.V.

I was just sitting there discussing the layout of my room with Alice when _they_ walked by. The 'twins' Alice didn't think were vampires, but I still had a feeling they were. As they were walking by again, I recognized one as the girl in the store the other day. My breath caught with hers and Alice turned to see what I was looking at. Her eyes widened as the girl's gaze met hers. She tripped over her own two feet. Huh. That looks familiar… Everyone's heads snapped over to see what we were staring at. Right before she hit the floor a guy with brown hair and brown eyes caught her by the waist to help her up. He was built with a body any male model would kill for. But for some reason, I wasn't attracted to him. Then the girl ran out of the room a little too fast. The guy stayed behind, though, only to glare at us. I noticed that he looked at me for a second longer than the others before he got this look of recognition on his chiseled face. He gave me a small smile. Then he walked up to my dad, looked him straight in the eye, and said, too low for any human to hear, "Stay away from her." He glared at everyone once more before turning on his heel and striding out the door the same way the girl went. Huh. 

Edward P.O.V.

I was just sitting at lunch, listening to my daughter discuss the layout of her room, when a familiar scent of freesias hit me. I decided it was just my mind playing tricks on me until I heard a familiar gasp. I heard my daughter gasp too. I noticed Alice was staring at something. My head snapped quickly to wear she was staring. And there, I saw my angel. 

She looked even more beautiful since the last time I saw her, which I had thought not possible. Her eyes widened with mine before she tripped. I was about to get up and help her when I saw a boy right behind her. He caught her by the waist and set her up right, just like I used to do. I started to get up and talk to her when she ran out of the room at vampire speed. I stared after her in amazement. 

I returned my gaze to the boy who had helped her up. He looked a lot like me, minus the hair and eyes. Then I realized he was glaring at us. Well me, mostly. He gave me the iciest look I had ever gotten. I heard him growl at me and I took a small step back. He looked at all of us, stopping to gaze at my daughter a moment longer before smiling slightly at her. Then he stepped right up to me and said, too low for human ears, "Stay away from her." Who the hell did this punk think he was? He glared once more before turning around and leaving. 

**A.N. I know this chapter is kinda long but I might not be able to update tomorrow. Last day before spring break! Then I'll update a whole lot. I think for the most part I have the whole layout for this story (and possible stories after it wink-wink) but I still have to work on the details. Review guys!**


	13. Vacation?

Disclaimer: I don't see why people always feel the need to have a cute disclaimer. So here's me, Amanda Hold, with my disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. Ta-da!

**Refresher: **

**(3rd Person P.O.V.)**

**Bella was walking back to her table with Ethan when she caught sight of the Cullens. She tripped and Ethan caught her by the waist and helped her up. But when Edward got up to talk to her, she fled the room. Ethan stayed behind to take a good look at the Cullens, smiling only at Emma. Then he walked right up to Edward, looked him straight in the eye and said, "Stay away from her." Then he left to find Bella. Edward is pissed and wondering who Ethan thinks he is, and Emma is just as clueless. Oh and none of them know that Ethan is her son. And also Edward assumes Ethan is just a human kid.**

B.P.O.V.

I ran out of the room a little too fast. God, I was going to have to start working on that. I ran and ran until I got to my safe haven: my old house. Charlie's house. It held a lot of memories I didn't want to bring up anymore, but it was the one place I had always felt safe. Charlie wasn't home, so I ran up the stairs at vampire speed to my room. It was just like it had been sixteen years ago. That I was glad of. But there was something that was making me tense. I realized, after ten minutes, that it was the rocking chair. I remembered in the early days when he would sit there while I slept. I sighed. That would have to go. I picked it up and looked in the house for somewhere to put it. Ah! Charlie's bedroom. He would like that. After that was done, sadness crept over me again. I slumped to my bedroom, curled up in a ball, and drifted away.

Ethan P.O.V.

_Mom, _I thought, reaching out to her. _Where the hell are you…_ I had been searching the campus for a while, and I still couldn't find her. Then it hit me. The one place she would always feel safe. I had the car keys, so I ran to the Audi and sped off towards my first home.

As I was driving, though, there was not much to do. My mind started to process the things that had happened. My first priority; Mom. What was I going to do about her? There was no way in hell I was going to let her go back to school tomorrow. _Hmm…_ I thought, trying to come up with something._ Well, Mom's been in need of a vacation for a while. She should take some time off to figure things out, clear her head…_ There! First problem solved.

Next; Dear-Old Dad. Huh. What was I going to do about _that_? I knew I should just avoid them, all of them. _If I got to close too my Dad, I might go lethal on his ass_, I thought. **(A.N. Sorry if the language is offensive to some of you. Most fifteen-year-old boys cuss.)** Yeah. The best thing to do was avoid them. I made it pretty clear that I didn't want him to be anywhere near me, and more importantly, Mom. They'll keep their distance, I bet.

Last; Emma. Wow, she was pretty. Almost as pretty as Mom. But, of course, I didn't feel the attraction. I mean, she was my sister for chrissake. She was pretty in the kind of are-you-sure-you-should-be-dressed-like-that-older-brother way. We probably had afternoon classes together. _Great_, I thought as I was pulling up to my grandpa's house. _That should be loads of fun._

"Mom?" I called as I walked into the foyer. "Where are you?" I heard a muffled noise coming from upstairs that sounded like blankets. I ran upstairs to find my mom asleep on her old bed. As soon as she heard me enter the room, though, she awoke.

"Hi, Ethan. How was the rest of your first day of school?" She asked, groggily.

I chuckled. "Well, it was kind of cut short."

"Why?"

"Because of the 'incident' in the cafeteria."

She immediately sat up straighter, and her eyes narrowed, then widened. "Oh, no. Did anyone recognize my, um, speed?"

"Not that I saw, but then again, I was too busy taking care of things."

"Ethan what are you talking about?" She looked cautious, as if I was about to tell her that I had murdered my own 'family' in the cafeteria after she left.

"Calm down, Mom. I was just making sure _he_ knew that he should stay away from us, mainly you."

She looked like she was about to scold me, but then her eyes softened and she said, "You're way to good to your Mommy." She looked up and gave me a weak smile. "And how did he take it?"

"I didn't stay long enough to figure it out. But I did see a hint of anger in his eyes." I chuckled softly.

"Figures," she said, shrugging.

I felt like cheering her up. "But, I did see a hint of _jealousy_ when I helped you up." I smiled mischievously at her, knowing I looked like a five-year-old.

She looked confused for a moment, then her eyes widened. We both burst out laughing. After we were done, we sat on the floor and she leaned into my shoulder with her arm draped around my big shoulders. We sat contently for a few moments until I decided to bring up my idea.

"Mom, I think you need a vacation," I said quickly.

She looked like she liked the idea, and I thought that she would go. But then she looked at me, and shook her head. "No, Ethan. I can't just abandon you in a new town."

"Well, then, I'll come with you."

"No, Ethan. You're adjusting here already. You have friends already, and I can't take you from that."

"Well, then, I won't come with you. But you, Mom, are going. No more arguments."

She raised her eyebrows at me and said, "Huh. I thought _I_ was the parent here."

"You are," I said. "But please, Mom. Do it for me. Better yet, do it for yourself. You need this. You need to figure things out."

She looked like she was about to argue again, but she nodded and said, "Yes. I suppose I could take a break to…figure everything out." She looked up at me, kissed my forehead, and ruffled my hair. "I love you, angel. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Love you too, Mom, and thanks. For everything." Then we heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. Mom made herself look older and we walked down stairs. We stayed until I heard the word _dinner_ flash through his mind. I gave my mom a meaningful glance and she understands.

"Well, sorry, Charlie, but we have to get going now. Things to do, people to meet, places to see."

Charlie looked sad until Mom assured him we would visit again soon.

Out in the car, my mom hugged me tightly. "Thank you so so much for the warning. I don't know if I could handle _pizza_ again." She made a horrified face as she started the car.

I chuckled. Last time my mom and I ate dinner at Charlie's, he ordered pizza. My mom declined, saying she had already eaten.

"Nonsense!' Charlie had bellowed. "You don't eat anymore. Look at you! Your as thin as this pizza box. Eat a piece." Charlie's voice was joking, but his eyes were serious.

"Um, okay." My mom reluctantly took the smallest bite of the smallest piece from the box. She put the piece back down.

Charlie had looked horrified. "You're gonna need to eat more than that if you want to be healthy. Eat." In the end, he had made my mom eat two pieces, more human food than she had ever had to eat in 16 years. Mom couldn't have waited until we got home, and ended up puking on the side of the road, with me laughing hysterically in the car. She had looked about ready to kill me.

I laughed again at the memory. Mom could be so funny sometimes.

**A.N. I know this chapter is totally not really important, and I personally hate it. Sorry guys. I'll try my hardest to have the next chapter up, but I'll be going to Easter Vigil in an hour. Might write more when I get back though. But first, you need to review! Thanks readers(:**


	14. I really don't know

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except Emma & Ethan. Toodles(:

Edward P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. Bella, my Bella, was back.

And that was all I thought of for the rest of the day. I passed my last two classes, Biology **(A.N. lol I couldn't resist)** and AP English, in a daze. My angel was back. We could have a life again. She could have a life with me. And of course, Emma too. We would be one big happy family, my two favorite girls and I.

But, who was that stranger who had helped her up? Had she -gulp- moved on? No. That guy, he couldn't be her mate, could he? The thought of Bella being so close to someone other than myself… was enraging. Besides, he looked too young for her. In fact he looked about my daughters age…

When we got into the car, Alice pounced on me.

"OMCEDWARD!BELLA'SBACK!AH!WHATAREYOUGOINGTODOABOUTIT?!YOUKEEPCHANGINGYOURMINDICAN'TGETAREADONYOURFUTUREORHERS!MAKEADECISIONALREADY!OMCSHE'SBACK!ICANNOTWAITTOTAKEHERSHOPPING!DIDYOU_SEE_WHATSHEWASWEARING!OMC!APPARENTLYSHEGOTASENSEOFSTYLE!DIDYOU_SEE_THOSEJEANS?!ANDTHATSHIRT!OMC!SHEFINALLYREALIZEDTHATTHOSEKINDSOFCLOTHESFLATTERHER!SHELOOKEDGOOD!BECOMINGAVAMPIREDIDGOODFORHER!" **(A.N. aka OMC EDWARD! BELLA'S BACK! AH! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?! YOU KEEP CHANGING YOUR MIND I CAN'T GET A READ ON YOUR FUTURE OR HERS! MAKE A DECISION ALREADY! OMC SHE'S BACK! I CANNOT WAIT TO TAKE HER SHOPPING! DID YOU **_**SEE**_** WHAT SHE WAS WEARING! OMC! APPARENTLY SHE GOT A SENSE OF STYLE! DID YOU **_**SEE**_** THOSE JEANS?! AND THAT SHIRT! OMC! SHE FINALLY REALIZED THAT THOSE KINDS OF CLOTHES FLATTER HER! SHE LOOKED GOOD! BECOMING A VAMPIRE DID GOOD FOR HER!) **I cut her off there.

" Alice you don't _know_ that's what she is." I was angry with her for even bringing it up.

She looked at me incredulously, like she couldn't believe I had just said that. "Edward I didn't hear her heartbeat, and I know you didn't either. Plus she looks the same as she did sixteen years ago…" She trailed off. She knew I didn't want to get started on Bella with Emma in the car.

I took a deep breath, ready to argue with Alice , when Emma spoke up. "Dad? Is she a…you know…?"

"I don't know, Em. I really don't know."

**A.N. Okay sorry about this chapter. I don't like it. It wasn't even that pertinent to the story. Whatever. I have my next chapter in mind. I think its gonna be the next day of school, and their first real 'encounter'. (: **

**But I need reviews first! R&R peeps!**


	15. First Encounter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Emma and Ethan.

Ethan P.O.V.

The next day, I tried to avoid the Cullens as much as possible. For the first half of the day, I was successful. When it came to lunch, I had to walk by their table, though, and couldn't help but growl at my father. He gave me one right back. I glared at him and kept walking.

When I got to my table, I looked at my schedule. Since yesterday I had missed the second half of the day, I didn't know my last two classes. Trig and Gym. I smiled at the thought of Trig. It would be easy. Having a weak, but useful photographic memory has always helped me in the past. Then there's both of my parents' smarty-genes. That comes in handy too. Gym was gonna be fun, too. Unlike my mom, I had a knack for sports, and though Gym at every high school sucks, it would help me get some of my anger out. I heard the bell ring and walked off to class.

When I got there, my semi-dead heart skipped a beat, but not out of excitement. There, sitting in class, next to the only empty seat, was my sister. Emma. I stood there like an idiot and stared at her while all the other girls gawked at me. When she finally turned to look at me, I saw her eyes go wide and her heart skipped a beat, too.

"Ah, Mr… Smith," Mrs. Chang said, "Please take a seat next to Ms. Cullen." I looked back over to Emma who had her head in her hands.

"Um, Mrs. Chang? Does there happen to be another seat for me?" I asked, trying to use my looks to my advantage. I heard bits and pieces in her mind while she stared at me, dazzled. _Young... Too young…_ Then she shook her head out of her reverie and said, "Mr. Smith. Take a seat." I started to walk back to Emma who looked completely neutral. But I did think I saw that she was trying to hold back a grin when I sat down.

"Hi," she looked at me and grinned an innocent grin. "I'm-"

"Emma," I finished for her. "Emma Cullen." I sneered at her last name. "I'm-"

"Ethan," she finished for me. "Ethan Smith." She scoffed at my last name as if she knew something was up.** (A.N. Sorry that was kinda not-really-twin-like. Oh well.)**

We sat there for the rest of class, occasionally glaring at each other.

When the bell rang, she tried to grab my arm so she could talk with me, but I ran out of the room (a bit too fast). I ran human speed to my next class, changed and walked into the gym. I sighed. All the girls, as usual, were flocking me. I was surprised the guys weren't either, but then I realized they were on the other side of the gym, surrounding what looked to be two girls. When I saw who the two were, I almost fainted, if that were possible.

Alice and Emma.

**A.N. CLIFFIE!! Kinda. Oh and just so you know their Gym class combines sophomores with juniors. So Alice is still a junior and the kids are still sophomores. Lol. I think I'm gonna have the next chapter up soon. Review, babes(:**


	16. Gym

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**Refresher**_

_When the bell rang, she tried to grab my arm so she could talk with me, but I ran out of the room (a bit too fast). I ran human speed to my next class, changed and walked into the gym. I sighed. All the girls, as usual, were flocking me. I was surprised the guys weren't either, but then I realized they were on the other side of the gym, surrounding what looked to be two girls. When I saw who the two were, I almost fainted, if that were possible._

_Alice and Emma._

Ethan P.O.V.

Oh my god. This is _not _happening. My sister _and_ my aunt in the same class? But they didn't know they were my sister and my aunt. _They just thought I was some weird human that helped 'their' Bella up when she was going to fall. Calm down, Ethan. You have to act like you don't know who they are._

Great. This class should be interesting.

Emma P.O.V.

I was flirting with this one guy (John? James? Jude?) when I saw him.

There he was, staring at us. Well, all the guys were staring at us. But he looked more frustrated than the rest.

I gently nudged Alice and cocked my head to Ethan. She stared from him to me and back and grinned hugely at me. I looked at her, appalled. She raised her eyebrows. I just kept staring down at her. She rolled her eyes and cocked her head to Ethan. All I could say was, "Ew." She just rolled her eyes again. How could she think I like him when a) he was horribly mean to my father and the rest of my family, b) we hated each other, and c) we just weren't attracted to each other.

"Excuse me, boys. I need to speak with my sister," I whispered seductively to them. They nodded and just kept staring at us, well more our bodies, as I took Alice by the hand and walked over to the bleachers with her. "Alice. Ew."

She rolled her eyes again. Damn, that was getting annoying. "Why the hell do you keep doing that," I demanded, frustrated.

"Because I see you together in the future!" Alice chirped, too fast for normal human ears.

I thought about it. "Well, do you see us together as a couple? Or just together?" Alice's smile fell; I smiled triumphantly.

She sighed, defeated. "No."

"Alice, understand this: I do not like Ethan Smith. I hate him."

"Oh, I'm hurt, Emma," I heard a sultry voice behind me state. I knew who it was at once. I whirled around, thinking him right behind me, but then I realized he was lounging two sections away from me, two rows up. **(A.N. a section is like 5 seats.)**

_How the hell did he hear that?! He's sitting so far away. He would only be able to hear me if… _I looked back over to him and he was grinning ear to ear like he had heard my every thought. Slowly, he nodded his head and winked at me before getting up and waltzing over to say hi to some friends.

"What the hell was _that_ about?" Alice asked, stunned.

"I," I stuttered. "I-I don't know…. I'll try to talk to him about it after class." She slowly nodded her head.

Right then Coach blew his whistle and we started Gym.

After class, I looked everywhere to try and find Ethan. He was nowhere in sight. Then I saw a black Porsche Cayman whiz by me. I recognized Ethan as the driver. I saw him look at me, then grin. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw him laughing as he drove away.

**A.N. Heyy guys! Thanks for the reviews!! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Review babes!**


	17. Threats

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Ethan & Emma. Yet. -evil grins-

Ethan P.O.V. _(next morning)_

When I first woke up, I couldn't wait to get to school. I really wanted to play with my sister's mind again. I remember how fun it was yesterday.

"_Alice, understand this: I do not like Ethan Smith. I hate him." I remembered hearing Emma assure Alice. _

"_Oh, I'm hurt, Emma," I had spoken in my sexiest voice. She had whirled around and was shocked that I was sitting so far away._

How the hell did he hear that?! He's sitting so far away. He would only be able to hear me if… _She looked back over to me and I realized I was grinning ear to ear. The look on her face was priceless. I wanted to have a bit more fun, so I nodded me head and winked at her before walking over to say hi to my 'friends.'_

"_What the hell was that about?" I'd heard Alice ask._

"_I-I don't know…." She'd stuttered. "I'll try to talk to him about it after class." Then I knew I had to get out of class as soon as possible. When the bell rang, I'd raced out of class without bothering to change and sped off. I remember Emma looking at me as I drove away with the funniest expression. I tried really hard not to laugh, but did. _

Then I realized, after I was almost to school, that Emma might have told her father about me. That would definitely spell trouble. I wanted to turn around and go back, but something told me that if my father knew about me being what and who I am, he would have already found me.

I pulled into the parking lot as far away from the silver Volvo as I possibly could, and got out. I didn't see the Ferrari that the others usually drove. I got out of the car slowly, and, seeing the Ferrari nowhere near me, started to walk to school. I hadn't gotten two steps before I saw it rip through the parking lot and pull in a space. A space that just happened to be the one right next to my Porsche.

I ran as fast as I could to first period without drawing attention to myself.

I avoided the Cullens for the rest of the week. It had all worked out great until Friday afternoon after school.

I was walking to my car when I passed them. I glared just like I did every time I passed them. I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Edward jumped up and started toward me, flanked by Emmett and Jasper. I stopped walking and turned to face them. Emmett spoke first.

"What the hell is your problem, punk? And what business do you have with Bella?" He demanded. I rolled my eyes after I saw Edward flinch at my mom's name. I wanted so desperately to tell them everything, why I hated them so, what they did to her. But I knew I couldn't do that. It was Mom's story to tell. I looked at my father, smiled and simply said, "You would know."

He was looking at me with a frustrated expression. I knew he was trying to pry into my mind and knew he wasn't getting anywhere. I smiled in spite of myself.

That made him even more angry. He pulled his arm back to hit me and I didn't care. It wasn't like he could hurt me _that _bad. I was surprised when I saw a small hand reach up from behind him to put his arm back down. His face softened but hardened again when he looked back at me. He took a step back and Emma stepped out from behind him. She glared at her dad before smiling slightly at me.

It was Edward's turn to speak now. "I think it would be best if you stayed away from Bella. Don't go near her, got it?" I snorted. Was he actually _threatening _me? "She's been hurt badly in the past," yeah, by you, I added internally, "and she doesn't need it again. Just stay away. From her and us. Or you won't be happy." I rolled my eyes once more before turning around and walking to my car.

Edward P.O.V.

What was this kid Ethan's problem? Was his point in life to provoke me? Every time he would see me, he would glare at me. On top of that, Bella hadn't been there for the past few days. Worst of all, I couldn't read his mind. After school he was walking by us once again, glaring once again. I'd had enough. I jumped up and Jasper and Emmett took spots on either side of me.

"What the hell is your problem, punk? And what business do you have with Bella?" Emmett demanded. Ethan rolled his eyes after I flinched at Bella's name. He looked at me and smiled. "You would know," was all he said.

I wanted to hit him so badly. _Why don't you do just that, Edward?!_ A voice inside me screamed.

I pulled my arm back to do punch him and was surprised when he didn't flinch. I was even more surprised when I felt Emma's hand pull my own back. I looked back at her and calmed myself. I glared at Ethan again before taking a step back. She glared at me and smiled at Ethan.

Who _was_ this kid?

Whoever he was, he wasn't getting anywhere near my Bella.

"I think it would be best if you stayed away from Bella. Don't go near her, got it?" I told him. He snorted. _Snorted. _Like he couldn't believe I was threatening him."She's been hurt badly in the past," by myself, I added silently, "and she doesn't need it again. Just stay away. From her and us. Or you won't be happy." He rolled my eyes once more before turning around and walking to his car. I needed to figure out who the hell this kid was before my anger got the best of me.

Emma P.O.V.

I was furious at my father. He was about to pummel an innocent kid because he was jealous! I couldn't believe A) He was _still_ caught up on _her_; B) He was about to hurt some human who'd saved her from hurting herself C) He was going to crush that human with his bare hands in public; and D) I had to save him! No one even tried to stop him from exposing us. Great family I have. We all watched Ethan walk away from us. I couldn't figure him out. What was he? I was determined to find out.

Ethan P.O.V.

While I was walking away, I heard bits and pieces coming from the Cullens' minds.

From Alice, I saw that she was trying to see into the immediate future for me, with no luck.

_Wow, look at that ass, _Rosalie was thinking **(A.N. sorry again for language)**

_What a punk,_ Jasper was thinking.

_God, Rose is hot, _Emmett was thinking.

Emma was trying to figure out what I was, and not succeeding, but promising herself to find out.

Edward was just pissed as Jasper and trying to figure out who I was. I was surprised he hadn't figured it out already.

When I got home, I had a message from Mom telling me to call her back.

I called her and told her all about my day, excluding the part with the Cullens. She was having a great time in Puerto Vallarta, and I wasn't about to ruin it. But right when we were going to hang up, she asked about them. I reluctantly told her about our incident earlier, seeing as there was no other way around it. She _was_ a mom.

"_WHAT!?"_ She screeched. I flinched. "THEY_ ATTACKED _YOU?! THEY _THREATENED_ YOU?!" Then I sighed, knowing her trip was over. "I'm coming home _right_ now! They don't get off threatening anyone because they saved me from falling, especially not my _son_! I fall all the time! They should know that! Those overprotective freaks!" I could hear she was on the verge of tears. "Meet me at the airport tomorrow, Ethan. I'll email you the flight information when I get it. Bye." She hung up without waiting for me to answer. I sighed, put the phone back in the cradle, and waited for the email so I could go to sleep. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all…

**A.N. OOOO Someones mad! Review babes!**


	18. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I only own Ethan & Emma.

**A.N. Okay here it is! Longest chapter so far! Hope you likee.**

Ethan P.O.V.

The drive home the next day was unbearable. My mom was mad, and I'm sure all of Washington could tell by her driving. My mother wanted nothing more than to confront the Cullens for what they did to me. She was stronger, now, to approach them.

I'd convinced her that she should probably be my 'cousin' from Florida instead of who she was last week. If she didn't, the Cullens would recognize her, and neither she nor I was ready to deal with that yet.

It was a good thing she had Saturday and Sunday to cool off, though she wasn't that much better Monday morning either.

She walked down the stairs as I was eating breakfast, and I almost choked.

The first thing I saw was her clothes. She was wearing a mini skirt, flip flops, and a tank top even though it was only the end of April. The yellow shirt and shoes looked good on her new slightly tanned skin. Over the tank top she had a white jean jacket rolled up at the sleeves.

"Uh-uh! That outfit-not happening!" I told her. She just rolled her eyes.

The next thing I noticed was that her hair was a new light blonde. Her whole face was different, and I probably wouldn't have recognized her had it not been for her eyes.

That was not my mom. That was Nicki Smith.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Ready?" I nodded and we left for Forks High.

B.P.O.V.

I thought that my disguise was pretty good.

Ethan was shocked, and if I could fool him, I was sure I could fool the Cullens. I was still furious that they had threatened him, and they weren't getting off that easily.

We got to the school as the ten-minute bell rang. We got out of our BMW Coupe and started towards the school. Just like our first day, I got glares from the girls and awe-filled stares from the guys.

Ethan walked close by me to the office and I got my new schedule. I had to have a new schedule seeing as I was a 'new' student and all.

We walked out of the office as Ethan was looking over my schedule.

"You have Gym with me," he said. He didn't look happy at all. I laughed.

I got to my first class a bit early. I looked over my schedule.

1st Period: English Literature

2nd Period: AP Spanish

3rd Period: Calculus

4th Period: Free Period

5th Period: Economics

Lunch

6th Period: Biology

7th Period: Gym

I laughed silently to myself. I'd had the same last two classes as I had when I first came here….when I met….

God; I knew it was a bad idea to come here. _Quick, Bella. Distract yourself._ I looked up to see that students were entering the room. I recognized one immediately.

There, standing six feet away, Alice Cullen was staring at me. She was looking at me, taking in my appearance, and, no doubt, listening for a heartbeat. I realized I was staring too and quickly tore my gaze away, because if she looked in my eyes, I mean really looked, she might discover me.

"Ms Cullen, if you would, please take your seat next to Ms. Smith," Mr. Moore instructed. She quickly sat down in the only seat available.

The one right next to mine.

I knew she hadn't discovered me. Not _yet_ anyway. If that were true, she'd be strangling me with hugs. I knew she'd want to talk to me after class, though, and she probably knew I was no human by now.

After class, I rushed out the door as fast as I could without attracting attention. I didn't see Alice again until Lunch.

Edward P.O.V.

I was just walking out of my second period when Alice attacked me. She pulled me by my shirt into a small corner outside.

"There's a new girl today," Alice said, her voice curious.

"Yes, I know I saw her in a few minds," I replied. She had light blonde hair and brown eyes, which wasn't usual.

_Edward, I couldn't hear her heartbeat. She's not human. But there was something about her… that seemed…. like a part of her was still human. I've never seen anything like it. And I couldn't see her earlier when I looked this morning _**(Aka she didn't see Nicki when she looked to the future that morning. I'll explain that later.)**

I thought about it for a minute. "We'll confront her at lunch. Alright?" She nodded and I walked to my next class. I wanted to confront this Nicki person and figure out what she was doing here almost as much as I wanted my Bella to come back to school.

**Lunch.**

B.P.O.V.

I walked into the familiar cafeteria with Ethan before lunch. I was, yet again for the third time, greeted by many stares. This time most of the cafeteria even became silent. I discreetly scanned the crowd for the Cullens. They were all watching me with unfathomable expressions. I got my tray with Ethan and started towards the Cullen table. When I got there, Edward spoke before I got a chance to.

"We need to talk," he said. I nodded. I was very careful not to look him directly in the eye because A) I knew that he would recognize my eyes and B) I might just get lost in his.

"Lead the way," I said, trying my best to make my voice unfamiliar. For a second, he looked like he recognized it, and I panicked. But then he shook his head and started walking.

We made our way out of the cafeteria with all the students staring at us. I followed them, and Ethan followed me. When we were out of hearing range, Edward turned around, starting to speak, but stopped when he saw Ethan. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. To show that Ethan was staying, I laced my fingers in his and pulled him close to me. I glanced quickly at Edward and smirked. He just shook his head again.

"So," he started. "What business do you have here? This is our territory, as you must know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ethan demanded.

Emmett spoke up, ignoring Ethan's presence, but not his question. "We mean you have no right here; we were here before you."

I sighed as if this was the most boring thing I could be doing. "We're not going anywhere. Sorry to tell you," I said in my most polite/menacing voice I had once heard this family use. Edward looked like he was about to argue but I cut him off. "But, for the sake of the conversation, I will tell you that my cousin and our friend arrived here the same day as you, possibly even earlier."

"What are you talking about? This _kid_ doesn't count," Jasper insisted, gesturing to Ethan. Then I saw Alice's eyes go wide. She understood what I was getting at, but it was obvious the others didn't.

"As much as he does count, I will point out, again for the sake of the conversation, that my _cousin_ came here too," I said. "You might know her." They all still looked confused. "Bella," I politely drawled. They all looked shocked.

I was on the verge of another breakdown, and Ethan could tell.

"We'll be going now," Ethan said, squeezing my hand. I pushed him so he would go faster; I just wanted to get away.

"Just hold up a second," Edward said. He grabbed Ethan's arm and was momentarily surprised by the strength but regained tried to pull him back. I wasn't having any of that.

"Don't _touch_ him," I said with such menace that Edward let go. I looked straight into his eyes; I could risk it. "Don't you _ever_ come near Ethan or the rest of my family again, because it will be the last thing you ever do. Don't ever look at any of us again. Don't be in 50 feet of us, okay? Don't come near me or Ethan ever! And, most of all," I changed my voice to polite/menacing again, "Don't touch, look at, or even _think_ of Bella _ever again._ Got it? Good." I yanked Ethan by the hand back to the car.

"I think," I panted as I sat in the drivers seat, "I need to skip my next class. Just take a drive or something." Ethan nodded.

"Do you want to go home for the rest of the day?" Ethan asked. I shook my head. I couldn't just keep skipping school. He nodded again and kissed my forehead.

"See you in Gym!" I called to him with mock-enthusiasm as he got out of the car. He mumbled something incoherently as he walked away and I laughed to myself.

Ethan P.O.V.

It was amazing at how menacing my mom was. She really took all her anger and used it. I was also proud of her for taking on Edward, not to mention four other vampires.

I got to Trig early. I closed my eyes and sat down outside to wait for Mrs. Chang. When I heard footsteps coming closer, I kept my eyes closed and just waited. When I felt eyes on me, I peeked one open and there was my sister, peering down at me. I jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"What. The. Hell." She rolled her eyes and sat next to me. I looked at my watch. _Great. A full fifteen minutes until class._ I was about to get up when she put a hand on my arm. It was so gentle, I immediately sat back down. I don't know what made me, though…

**(Okay just so no one gets the wrong idea, this is strictly a friends scene. There's not hidden flirting or anything going on, just two people talking)**

"So," she started, "that was some show your cousin put on back there."

"Uh-huh," was my brilliant response.

"Edward was pissed off after she left. He almost owed the school a vending machine," she chuckled. "So, your cousin. She's….different." She said, trying to find the right word.

"She's from Florida," was all I said. _Nice, Ethan. Now she _knows_ your lying._

"Really," she queried. "Huh. Lots of _sun_ there."

"Sure is. I visit her all the time."

"And how do you suppose she tans?" She asked, casual yet mysterious.

_Think, Ethan, think._ "She has her ways," I said just the same.

Then the bell rang.

B.P.O.V.

I waltzed around the grocery store for a while, picking up things I knew Ethan would like. I took them home and put them away, then, after checking my appearance the tenth time, I got in my car and drove back to school.

I went straight for the gym to change. It was exactly like it was sixteen years ago. _A lot of the school hasn't changed much_, I thought sadly, _which makes it all that much worse._

I walked out into the gym and saw that some students were arriving. I'd put on my hoodie and sweatpants as not to attract attention again. When most people were changed into their gym clothes, though, I pulled off my hoodie and sweatpants and brought them back into my gym locker. I walked out to see all the guys staring at me. I brought up my arms and put my hair into a sexy messy ponytail. Their eyes raked over my body as Coach told us to start warming up.

I smiled in spite of myself. Maybe blondes do have more fun…

Emma P.O.V.

I followed Ethan to Gym. We weren't best buddies or anything, but we were just friends. Friends that didn't talk to each other. There was just some magnetic pull that brought us together.** (I'm not talking about like attraction; just that Emma knows that somehow they have they're connected in someway. Hope that makes sense.)**

We walked into the Gym with Alice and I saw Ethan's cousin Nicki doing stretches with a crowd of guys (mostly seniors) staring. She wasn't acting like a slut per se, but if you didn't know she was teasing them because they were just humans, it could probably be classified in the slut category. My jaw dropped open. Alice started giggling at the humans' awe. It _was_ pretty fun with all of them staring and watching her every move. But the one most shocked was definitely Ethan. I looked over at him and his eyes were wide. Almost like he was appalled.

Then he closed his eyes, put his head in his hands, rubbed his temples, and walked off to change.

**A.N. TA-DA! Four pages!! Oh yeah and I'm a brunette so the "Maybe blondes do have more fun" was strictly for the sake of the story. I soo do not believe that, no offense. Having a slight writers block but I had some idea of the next chapter! Review or I won't put it up!**


	19. Staring

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

**A.N. Really couldn't figure out a name for this chapter. Lol.**

Edward P.O.V.

The next couple of weeks passed without any more incidents from the Smiths.

And I still hadn't figured out what had happened to Bella.

I asked Alice to try and look at her future, maybe point me in the right direction of where she was, but Alice couldn't find Bella anywhere. She couldn't see Ethan or Nicki either, so we always had to be ready for an attack. Worse, I couldn't read either of their minds. I wanted to confront Ethan about Bella, or maybe even ask Nicki, but I wasn't about to make her mad again. She was very mysterious, and I wanted to know much about her. 'How do you tan without attracting attention,' 'How are you able to be so close to humans, mainly Ethan, with resisting temptation?' and much more.

At first, I had no interest in Nicki at all. Then I remembered something from our confrontation, and recognized it every time I looked at her.

Her eyes. I felt like I could get lost in her eyes for hours on end, just staring. They were oddly brown, instead of a gold color like the rest of ours, or even that rare black onyx color. They were so mesmerizing, deep and intense. When one of those few moments that we would glance at each other in the hall, or she would feel my gaze on her at lunch, it was like I was looking into her soul. Then she would break away quickly, too quickly, and I would sit there, dumbstruck at what just happened. She probably thought I was crazy for staring.

I often wondered if she was vampire at all, with her tan skin and brown eyes, and discussed it with my family. But there were rare occasions when she would slip up and run too fast, or hear things my family and I were saying, too low for human ears. Oh, and there was also her dead heart. **(That last sentence was meant to be sarcastic. Lol)**

No. She was definitely a vampire.

Eventually, I grew used to how beautiful her eyes were, though that didn't stop me from staring. They were so much like Bella's… _Stop it, Edward. You cannot be falling for another woman. You need to be focused on finding Bella, not on falling for her slutty cousin Nicki. Besides, she has that_ human_ boy, Ethan. You need to stay away from her._

No. I wasn't falling for her, and to prove it, I _would_ stay away. My conscious was correct, though, on the slut part. She liked to dangle herself in front of humans like a mouse dangling in front of a cat. Ironic, I suppose. But those eyes, they were just so… deep.

_Was_ it possible I had fallen for Nicki Smith?

B.P.O.V.

I was happy the next couple of weeks, because there had been no more incidents with the Cullens.

But there was one other problem: Edward.

It was like I was falling in love with him all over again. Whenever I would glance at him in the hall, I had to mentally slap myself to look away. _He doesn't love you, Bella, _I had to remind myself over and over again.

I'd also forgotten the fact that my eyes were the same up until three weeks after the confrontation. _Oh, shit_, I'd thought. _He's probably discovered me by now and is just waiting for me to step up and tell him. Sure. Like that was going to happen. _

But he didn't confront me, so I felt safe enough. But I could still hear his family whispering about me from across the room. Once, they were even talking about if I was vampire or not. I scoffed at that. Though my outward appearances didn't show it, I was one of them, and I knew they could hear my dead heart not beating.

But whenever Edward and I would look at each other, I had to repeat my mantra and tear my gaze away. I would sneak peeks at him, though, when he wasn't looking. Eventually I grew used to staring at him. I knew he could probably see me, but if he did he didn't try to stop me. _He just wants to let you have your fun, Bells. He probably thinks you're crazy._ I knew my conscious was right, and that if I let this go on any longer, we'd have to move again. Soon.

So I avoided him, and vice versa.

**A.N. Okay so the weeks have passed and there's a recap of what's been happening between E&B. Steamy! Lol. Had a hard time writing Edward's POV, though. Sorry if you don't like it; I tried my best! I might not be able to update for like a week or so. I'm going back to school Tuesday. Ugh. But I might put up the next chapter tonight or tomorrow if you review!**


	20. Surprises

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Except Ethan & Emma! WHOO-HOO! Lol.

**A.N. Sorry this one's so short. I'm working on the next one right now(:**

Ethan P.O.V.

I could slowly see that my mom was losing control of her appearance. Of course, no one could really tell the difference, besides me, but if this went on, she could blow her cover.

And, I was pissed she was falling for Edward all over again.

I didn't want her to be hurt again, so I decided to have a talk with her one day. I'd planned to do it after school, but I couldn't stand it at lunch when she was gawking at him. _Again._

"Hey, can I talk to you?" She managed to tear her gaze away from him and nodded. I led her from the lunch room. When we passed the Cullens' table, I saw them all watching us, mostly glaring, but Alice stood out. She wasn't glaring, but staring in curiosity. I gave her a small smile.** (AN Oh and Alice still doesn't know.)**

We walked into the school and I led her down a hall after I'd checked for teachers.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to be gentle.

"What are you talking about?" She asked indifferently, not meeting my gaze.

"You know what I'm talking about."

I bent down so that I was eye level and she looked directly at me. I could see all the fear and anxiety there.

"Oh, Ethan," she started to dry sob. "What the hell am I doing?"

I sighed. "Shh," I comforted her. "It's alright." I pulled her into my arms and she continued to sob.

"I'm an idiot," she said, once she could talk again.

"No," I assured her, "you're not. You loved him. It's…natural." I rolled my eyes and was pleased she couldn't see. It most certainly was _not_ normal, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"Oh, God. I'm an idiot," she said again. I just sat down and pulled her onto my lap. I stroked her hair.

B.P.O.V.

Ethan probably thinks I'm a horrible mom. He's always comforting me when it should be the other way around.

Then it hit me. All the feelings with Edward, seeing my daughter again, Ethan being the 'parent,' just being here in this school again, hit me like I had just resurfaced after drowning.

I started to gasp, then, unwillingly, changed back to Bella. Vampire Bella, with the luscious brown hair, curves, and pale skin. Me, natural, without my power. I knew it was only temporary, so I didn't worry. Ethan had never seen this happen, though, and he was immediately worried.

"Shh," I told him. "It's only temporary. Give it two minutes or so." And I relaxed back into Ethan's arms and waited.

We were both so comfortable that we didn't even care about the footsteps approaching. When they stopped, I turned my head around to use my dazzling powers, forgetting about my now Bella-ish appearance.

And that was we both gasped.

**A.N. DUN-DUN-DUNNNN! ****CLIFFIE!! Heheheheheee I'm evil, I know. Review & I'll put the next chapter up! **


	21. Secrets

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, would I be on here?

**OMG You guys I am SO sorry for not updating for like a million years!! Long story short: I am staying at my grandparents for a while but this file was saved at ****my**** house so I couldn't get it until yesterday!! And NO ONE would take me over there! I was like "But my reviewers will hate me if I don't update!! Don't you get it woman?!" LOL :D**

**Please don't hate me!! **

**Again so sorry!!**

_Refresher: _

_We were both so comfortable that we didn't even care about the footsteps approaching. When they stopped, I turned my head around to use my dazzling powers, forgetting about my now Bella-ish appearance. _

_And that was we both gasped._

A.P.O.V. (YAY!! ALICE!!)

Things had been getting awfully strange these past couple weeks between Bella's cousin Nicki and Edward. They would just stare at each other from afar every single day, and I could tell that they didn't _want_ to like each other. Edward, because I knew he still loved Bella. Nicki, I didn't know why, but she kept her distance, always just shyly glancing at Edward, and vice versa.

One day, Edward and Nicki were staring at each other, once again, when I heard Ethan Smith whisper to her. "Hey, can I talk to you?" Nicki reluctantly tore her gaze away from Edward and nodded to Ethan. When they passed our table, I knew my family was glaring at them. Then I saw something that made me curious. Nicki's eyes weren't gold or black like the rest of ours, but an intense brown. Huh. I'd never seen that before. They almost looked like…._Stop it, Alice. You don't want to hurt Edward. _I could still be curious, though. When Ethan looked at me, I was surprised when he gave me a small smile.

When the left, Jasper turned to look at me. "Alice, why do I feel curiosity coming from you?" He asked me, eyes narrowed.

I shrugged nonchalantly. He kept his eyes narrowed, but went back to talking with Emmett and Edward. I was good at lying to Jasper.

I waited a minute or two, and then spoke up. "I have to get a book from my English Lit teacher. Be right back." I gave Jasper a quick peck and started off before anyone could stop me.

When I got inside the school, I could distinctly hear sobs coming from the Junior Hallway. I walked as silently as I could up the stairs, trying not to scare anyone. When I got to the landing, I could hear a very familiar girl's voice.

"Oh, God. I'm an idiot," she said over and over again. I knew that voice perfectly. Was it…could it be _Bella?_

Once the sobbing stopped, I peeked around the corner and saw that a guy (Ethan?) was holding Nicki in her lap. But…wait…I distinctly heard _Bella…_ _Oh, calm down, Alice. It obviously runs in the family. _Not wanting to disturb them, I started to turn around and walk down the stairs.

Then I heard a gasp. _Damn. I've been caught._ I turned around, ready to face Nicki in all her bitchy rage, only to realize she wasn't behind me. I started to peek around the corner when I thought I saw Ethan start to turn my way. I backtracked and flattened myself against the wall. I couldn't move; they might hear me. I decided to stay where I was.

Then I heard a sigh, and Ethan gasping himself. "Shh," I heard Bella tell him. Bella! That was definitely her. "It's only temporary. Give it two minutes or so." And she sighed again. Hmmm…

I didn't hear anything for a minute, and, thinking they had left, stepped around the corner.

But instead of seeing Nicki, in all her blonde hair, tan-skinned glory, I saw someone that looked strangely like Bella, but not the same Bella I'd seen sixteen years ago. She looked curvier, her skin paler, her hair glorious. _No, _I thought, _it can't be Bella. you know it can't be. Bella should look almost forty to you._ I wanted to assure myself that it was just a look-a-like, so I stepped closer. I was surprised when they didn't move. I tiptoed closer, knowing they could probably hear, but they still didn't move. Finally, when Bella turned around, she saw me and we both gasped.

"B-Bella?" I asked, quietly.

"Alice?!" She asked. Then at the same time when collided with each other, both gasping and hugging and dry-sobbing.

"It's really you, isn't it?" I asked her when we broke apart. She nodded and we both hugged each other again. "So, wait a second." I let go of her and walked over to Ethan. "Bella Swan have you moved on?" I don't think I would be able to handle Edward's depression again.

Then, to my surprise, both Ethan and Bella started laughing. Bella was laughing so hard she was rolling around on the floor. That pissed me off even more. _I don't think it's funny,_ I thought,_ and neither will Edward_. And with that, I started off, tired of their antics.

Then Ethan looked at Bella and got a stern look on his face. Bella immediately sobered up.

"No, no," Bella assured me. "Wait, Alice. Ethan isn't what you think."

"Then who _is_ he?"

"Alice Cullen," she said seriously, though I saw a glint of humor in her eyes. "Meet Ethan Smith. My _son._" Ethan smiled sheepishly.

"Your _SON_!?" I roared. She has a SON?! So she _had_ moved on?! I saw that crazy thing where they both looked at each other seriously for a few moments again.

"No, Alice," Bella said, quietly. "I haven't…really…moved on."

"She hasn't moved on at all," Ethan said sternly, speaking for the first time.

My first thought was _How did they know I was wondering that…_ then my second thought was that I needed to comfort Bella. I took her now stone figure into my arms and tried to soothe her. My third thought didn't catch up to me until a few minutes later.

"So, wait a second. If Ethan's your son and you haven't moved on yet, then whose is he?" They both just looked at me as if I was missing something important.

I gasped. "You mean…" They both nodded, Bella, sullen, Ethan, angry. A grin formed across my face and I started to jump up and down. "I'M AN AUNT!!"

Then we heard footsteps. I looked back to Bella to hide her or something when I realized Ethan was shielding her. When she came from out behind him and was Nicki again. She sped quickly to me. "Alice, I know you're happy about me but you have to guard your thoughts extremely well. I'm not ready yet to…share…" she whispered quickly and quietly so that no one but me could hear her. I nodded quickly back. She looked towards Ethan and they did their creepy thing again. Her eyes widened and Ethan looked worried for his mom. His _mom! _Ethan snapped his head quickly to me and shook his head frantically. Bella – oops – Nicki looked back at me. "Block your mind, Alice! I'll contact you later." Then Ethan and she ran away at vampire speed.

Then my whole family walked upstairs, looking around for me. When they saw me, they walked up and Jasper put his arm around me. I noticed they were waiting for me to explain about my 'book.'

I shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "The teacher wasn't in her room, and I couldn't find the book." They stared incredulously (they knew I had a knack for finding things hidden), but didn't press any further. I blocked my mind by singing songs that I knew Edward hated. Then I noticed that Edward and Emma were staring at me: Edward looked frustrated I was blocking my mind, with a hint of curiosity as to why I 

was doing so; Emma simply looked curious. She stared a few more moments and I opened my mouth slowly to tell her what had just happened. What was happening?! I quickly snapped it shut. What the hell was I about to do? And what did Emma have to do with it? I broke away my gaze and tried not to look at either of them the rest of the day.

**A.N. Ha. Ha. Did you seriously think I was gonna let EDWARD walk in on Ethan and Bella's mother-son moment? Nuh-uh. Well, not YET anyway. –grins evilly– **

**I WILL explain everything about Emma in due time, trust me.**

**So for anyone that needs to know: Nicki IS actually Bella. No one knows it, though, except Ethan (and now Alice). I don't know if anyone didn't understand that, so just for clarification.**

**Okay so peeps I REALLY want to get up to at least 125 reviews by next chapter!! Do it or I will give you an e-beatdown!! (lol KelliCullen) Jk but getting to my goal inspires me to write faster :D**

**Oh yeah and check out my new story. Idk how far I want to go with it, but go ahead and try it. Please? For me? I'll give you and e-hug!!**

**Okay REALLY done now. Review!!**


	22. The Note

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight. Gah. BUT I AM working on it :D

**A.N. HAHA I can't believe so many people thought it was going to be Edward. Sorry to disappoint you :D**

**Thanks to all for reaching my goal!! You guys are awesome!**

_Refresher: APOV_

_I broke away my gaze and tried not to look at either of them the rest of the day._

(Still APOV)

It was the end of the day, and I still hadn't gotten anything from 'Nicki' and Ethan. Okay, so it was only the end of 6th period, but I was a bit anxious. Jasper was starting to get suspicious. I could see **(as in, in the future)** that Jasper was planning on asking me about it while we were walking down the hall. I quickly thought of not being able to shop for a month and confused my emotions. He looked bewildered, all of the sudden. I gave him a quick peck before he could ask me about it and ran to Gym. I quickly texted Emma and told her that I would meet her at the gym. I changed at vampire speed when I saw no one was in the locker room and raced out to wait for my messenger. I waited for five minutes and was starting to get impatient when the rest of the sophomore and junior classes started arriving. Then Emma arrived. She searched the crowd for me, I hid, and she shrugged and went to change. I checked my watch again. Great. Five minutes for class.

B.P.O.V.

I had decided what I was planning on telling Alice; that we would meet up later. Ethan questioned me about if this was the best idea, to be just waltzing up to the supposed enemy and chatting. I just pretended not to hear him, not because I was annoyed, but because I thought he might be right.

I walked into Gym a few minutes before the bell would ring, and was disappointed to see that Alice was not alone. Emma was with her. I still got giddy of the thought that my daughter – my _daughter_ – was actually here. But she could not find out. Not yet, at least.

I changed quickly, and scribbled a note down in the locker room on a piece of graph paper. I put it down my back pocket and walked out gracefully into the gym. I was immediately surrounded by a group of guys. Some that had been gawking at Emma and Alice even came over to me. I simply smiled flirtatiously. I felt Ethan come up behind me and put his hand protectively on my shoulder. I shook it off. A few seconds later he growled, too low for most humans to hear, thank god. I turned to the nearest guy whose eyes, boggled so far out in his head I thought he would explode, were raking slowly over my body. Ugh.

What was his name again? John? James? Jude? I couldn't remember. "Hey, you." He looked bewildered that I had acknowledged him. I slowly nodded. It was like speaking to a five year old.

John/James/Jude P.O.V. (LOL I don't think I'm going to give him an exact name :D)

I was talking to Ted **(random person, not important for you to know)** when Nicki Smith walked out into the gym. God she was so **freaking** hot. I mean, there were some hot girls in the school (Rosalie, Alice, and Emma Cullen were pretty _fine_), but she was smoking. She had long blonde hair, unusual brown eyes, legs a mile long, and a tan that just made everything hotter. She was really mysterious, and all the guys (including me) loved her.

We all crowded around to get a better look at her. A couple of guys tried to push me out of the way, as per usual. I got as close as I could when her brother Ethan came up and put a hand on her shoulder. He was really protective of her, I had noticed. She just shook it off. _God, she was hot_, I thought yet again. (Did I just hear a growl?) I didn't even realize I wasn't actually looking at her face until she called me. "Hey, you." Wait a minute—did she just SPEAK? (She never spoke to anyone besides her brother, but you could tell she wasn't at all shy.) And, better yet, to me? She nodded slowly and rolled her eyes.

I slowly walked up to her, feeling the glares I was getting from my classmates. Everyone – and I do mean everyone; some of the teachers passing in the hall had even stopped – was watching us closely; not moving, not whispering, not taking their eyes of us.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked flirtatiously, never taking her eyes from mine. I was still dumbfounded, but managed to nod. A slow smile – almost a smirk? – came on her face. She held up a finger to indicate that she'd be a minute. I would gladly wait for her always.

She looked away from my eyes and pulled a note out from her back pocket. Oh my god. Was this a dream? Then, slowly, she handed it to me, and grabbed my shirt roughly. For a moment I thought she would kiss me, seeing as our faces were centimeters from each other. But, right as I was thinking that, she tilted her head to the side slightly, and whispered in my ear. "Could you be a dear and bring that to Alice Cullen." I nodded slowly. That same smirk crept upon her face. "Good. I'll be sure to remember that--after class," she added with a wink. She pulled her face from mine and smiled at me in a seductive way.

Then she grabbed Ethan's hand and pulled him towards the bleachers, opposite side of the gym to Alice. I watched her walk away, in awe, anxiously awaiting the end of class, before running to Alice. Emma was still watching Nicki, almost glaring, but Alice was perky, almost as if she'd been expecting me. I handed her the note, though I didn't really want to give it up.

"Thanks," Alice said. But I didn't leave. I was mesmerized and still watching Nicki, barely heard Alice. Ethan and Nicki were having some sort of argument very quietly. From what I picked up, Ethan was mad at Nicki and trying to scold her, but she was just rolling her eyes and slouching (still gracefully and hot) stubbornly.

A snap of the fingers in front of my face brought me back to Alice and Emma. "You can go now," said Emma with a sneer. The look on her face was icy. I got the hell out of those bleachers and ran to my friends, who were anxiously awaiting my arrival to tell them all about my unbelievable experience.

Emma P.O.V.

God, that Nicki Smith was such a slut.

For a vampire, at least.

First of all, she always teased the humans. I mean, all vampires did; but she was so much more upfront with it-not really caring. Unless my dad was in the room. I rolled my eyes. They so liked each other, much to my distaste.

Anyway back to the present. Nicki had just successfully made a guy (the one _I_ had been flirting with up until _SHE_ came) putty in her hands. She had promised him to 'remember the favor after class.' I almost gagged. He ran over to us and handed the note to Alice. I began filing my nails. I didn't realize until about two minutes later that he was _still_ over here and _still_ staring at Nicki. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, which seemed to bring him back to earth.

"You can go now," I said with a sneer. The look on my face must have been cold, because he legged it back to his friends. I looked back to Alice, who was staring at the note.

"Well?" I asked. She looked up at me, almost as if forgetting I was there.

"Well what?" She asked, playing dumb, though looking honestly confused.

"Aren't you going to open it?" I asked her. I wanted to know what was in the note.

"Uhh," she stuttered. "I'll just open it up later," she said with a smile, though I didn't reach her eyes. Then it looked like all of the sudden she had just realized something. I heard a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the room and saw Ethan glaring at us-well more at Alice. I looked back to her and she was looking from them to me and back, wide-eyed. Then all of the sudden she wrapped me in a hug that would crush normal human bones. **(I personally hate this phrase; it's so overused. But I couldn't think of anything else.)**

"Um, I love you too, Al," I said, patting her back. She smiled back at me in mirth, as if she knew something I didn't know. I wanted her to tell me. She opened her mouth and I almost thought she might tell me, but then closed it again, looking confused, more at herself than me. That was the second time that'd happened today, the first being when we found her upstairs in the Junior Hallway, claiming she couldn't find the teacher supposed to give her a book for English Lit, though we all knew she could find things easily, such as said book. But I didn't press her, though I was angry. And then she ignored me, pretty much up until now. I didn't know what was going on, but I had the distinct feeling Nicki and Ethan had something to do with it. I was determined to figure it out.

_I really wish you wouldn't_, I heard a voice say. I whirled around looking for the person that had just spoken. There was no one around except Alice. I swept my gaze across the gym and was surprised when I saw that Ethan was staring at me. He looked shocked. Wait a minute; was it _him_ who had just spoken-in my mind? Huh? His eyes widened even further before he ran out of the gym, followed by a confused Nicki, whose entourage were disappointed to see her leave, but still staring at her butt in the gym shorts. Disgusted, I turned away.

Huh. What was _that_ about? It seemed like Ethan and I had communicated through our minds. A theory had been forming in the back of my mind that he _could_ read minds, actually, ever since that first day in Gym. But the only person I had known ever to read minds was Dad…..

Too confusing for school.

I turned back to Alice, who was staring intently at the note that had been handed to her. She no longer looked excited, but like she was trying to figure out a really hard math problem, and not really even focusing on the actual note.

What was wrong with everyone today?

**A.N. Ah. I didn't really like this chapter. I didn't really LIKE having to keep you guys on the edge of your seats, but I needed an excuse for getting the note to Alice without Emma knowing. But ya anyway I didn't like. So I started to try and write a new chapter, and I couldn't figure it out. Tell me what you think? Explaination between Alice and Bella and Ethan next chapter, hopefully, and I will get it out ASAP – IF you all review. I know when people review and when they don't. **

**The John/James/Jude thing I did on purpose. If you remember, in chapter 16 I did the same thing with Emma. So ya, that was purposely done. But it was kinda hard (and weird) writing his POV, and I don't really wanna do it again. Sorry if it was KINDA Rated M. No lemons or anything in the next chapter, though, I think I'll just have Bella give him a peck on the cheek or something. IDK :D**

**Review:D**


	23. Sleepover

Disclaimer: Sadly, of course, I do NOT own Twilight. I DO own Emma and Ethan and John/James/Jude, though, sorry J/J/J, no one really cares about you. LOL.

APOV

I finally got away from Emma after Gym and ran to the bathroom to read the note.

_Alice,_

_Meet me at the following address at 10. Bring clothes for tomorrow, as we will be having a sleepover._

**(imagine address…..HERE. lol)**

_Love,_

_N._

I quickly memorized the address, then proceeded to tear the note to pieces. I saw that my family would be arriving at the car in 3 minutes. In two, I had managed to distribute the pieces into 30 different trash bins across campus without attracting THAT much attention. I ran to the car and jumped on the hood, as if I'd been there all along. When they arrived, they all looked deep in thought, so no one noticed my uneasiness.

At 9:55, I set out for the address. It was fairly easy to get to. I looked up and gasped. It was beautiful. It had pillars that connected the first floor to the balcony on the second to the roof. There were lights on all in the first floor and most of the second floor, where Coldplay was blaring.

I loved it so much, but why would Bella tell me to come here? Since it was clear no one was coming out, I decided to walk in. The house was even more beautiful from the inside. I walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see 'Nicki' at the sink washing a dish. She was wearing a white Pink VS tee that hung loosely, a pair of blue I HEART PINK sweats and she had her hair in a messy bun. Yet she still looked amazing. As soon as I walked in, though, she turned around, dried her hands, and ran to hug me.

I immediately hugged back. When we finally broke apart, she looked about to cry. I was about to ask if she wanted to start explaining herself when Three Days Grace blasted from upstairs.

"ETHAN EDWARD CULLEN-SMITH! TURN THAT FREAKING MUSIC DOWN!" she screeched. I heard a door slam, which caused a vase to fall, followed by something being thrown at the door. I was startled, but Bella just sighed.

She gestured to the couch. "Make yourself comfortable; I'll be back." Then she ran up the stairs at vampire speed.

She came down a few minutes later, holding the now broken vase in a bucket. I ran to help her, but she just shrugged. "Teenagers," was all she said.

Then we both started giggling like little school girls. I knew she was thinking the same thing I was: that Ethan had gotten his temper from his father. Then we heard Ethan yell down, "I can HEAR you!" Bella and I looked at each other and just started laughed harder: he sounded exactly like Edward. We both doubled over and were clutching our sides. Ah, this was what I'd missed.

Two chick flicks later, we were sobered up enough to talk about the 'issue.' Or at least I was. Bella just looked ashamed.

"Umm, Bella?" I asked, tentatively. She jumped and looked back at me, as if she had been in her own world.

"Mmhm?"

"I kinda want to talk about the whole…" I searched for the right word. "Situation? If you're ready?" She sighed in defeat.

"Sure, Al. What do you wanna know? I'm ready to talk." She gave me a warm smile.

I started with the first one that came to mind. "How did this happen?" She sighed again and explained in thorough detail (maybe a bit TOO much detail) about their first and only night together almost seventeen years ago. **(Okay I just had an idea. If anyone WANTS me to, I'll post their night together as a different story. In a RATED M format. A lemon! But a one-shot. Tell me in your review YAY or NAY!)**

"So, this is how it's been for the past sixteen years?"

She nodded. "We move from place to place, just as your family always did, but we could stay longer." She smiled at me. "I was always greatly inspired by your family," she said quietly, almost inaudibly. "Anyway, we moved less, but still enough, seeing as I could make myself older, but that takes enough of my energy, as you have seen." She smiled slightly at this, not looking at me.

"Who were you changed by?"

She said one word, one word only that still seemed to send shudders all through me. "Victoria."

Victoria?!

Bella continued, ignoring my shock. "It was the day after I had given birth. I was under emotional and physical overload; emotional, because I had two children, and their father was not ever coming back to me nor to them, and physical, because I had just given birth to twins in the first place. Ethan," she took a deep breath, "and Emma."

I was elated. This was the first time she had ever claimed Emma as her daughter, out loud at least. I always knew, deep down of course, like everyone in our family, that Emma was Bella's daughter. But no one ever spoke about it, so now, to hear it from her own _mother_, I was ecstatic. Then again, I knew this was a bittersweet story, and the bad news was about to come up.

"Charlie wanted to give me a break," she continued, "so he took Ethan to his house, against my will, though I knew deep down it was the right thing to do, to not have to worry about two babies for the time. It was definitely better in the long run, obviously." She smiled at this. "So, I was relaxing in bed, having just given Emma her lunch. She was asleep in her bassinet." Bella seemed to have gone to a different world again, outside of her living room, reliving the memories.

"I heard a knock on the window, and, stupidly, thinking I was dreaming, groggily opened it, ready to meet my Knight, my Edward, back from his absence. What I got was different." She paused, and I swore I saw a tear drop out of her eye, but it was gone so quickly I must have imagined it.

"Victoria," she winced as she said her name, "came through the window, all chipper and bright, as if she had won the lottery. In her mind, she probably had.

"She walked up to me. I was deathly afraid. Not for myself, but for Emma. In any other case, if Emma and Ethan had not been on earth, I would have laid down my life easily. Before, I hadn't a reason to live anymore. But when you have a child, it's different. Knowing that if you did die, you would never see them smile, never comfort them when they cry, never watch them grow, never witness them have children of their own, it changes everything, even in a dream.

"So I huddled in the corner, not wanting her to kill me, better yet not wanting her to kill Emma, begging Emma silently to stay sleeping. Then, in her soprano-like-baby voice, she asked, 'Oh, dear Bella, whatever are you up to?'

"'Nothing,' I said quietly.

"'Where's your _boyfriend_,' she sneered at the last word. 'Edward, isn't it? Weren't you his little human mate?' My heart clenched, something that had happened often those days, whenever anyone would bring up his name. Nobody did that, most of time, but sometimes it would happen with the littlest things – whenever I would hear music, whenever I saw a copy of _Wuthering Heights_ or _Romeo and Juliet_ or any other romance novel. Everything – I mean _everything_ – reminded me of _him_. He was my life.

"Anyway, she waited for me to answer, and when I didn't, she put on a false sincere voice. 'Oh! He didn't – he didn't _leave,_ did he?' I couldn't speak, so I just nodded, tears streaming down my face. For a split second I thought I saw a look of true sincerity, and I bet she could empathize with me. But in the next second it was gone, replaced with a look of determination.

"'Well, all the more reason to change you instead of killing you; an eternity of pure **hell**,' she sneered. She gave me that wicked smile before jerking my head to the side and sinking her teeth into my neck." She angled her head so that I could see her scar. I shuddered at the thought of someone as sweet as Bella going through that torture.

"Then, as if she was the devil herself sent to torture me more, she turned to go, but not before seeing the bassinet. I prayed she would just pass it, but my prayers were in vain.

"'Oh? What's this?' she asked, in an impressed voice. I managed to squeak out a warning to Emma. 'No. Emma.' Stupid idea. 'Oh, Emma is her name? Well, Emma, we can't have you here while your mommy is in horrid pain and your daddy is...' she looked thoughtful for a moment, 'gone, now can we?' Then she picked Emma up, walked to the window, and turned once more to look at me. 'Goodbye, Bella. This _will_ be the last time you see me. My work here is done.' She gave me that last wicked smile before jumping out the window, my baby crying in her arms. That was my last clear thought before drifting to unconsciousness.

"Somehow," she continued, "I managed to phone Charlie and tell him to keep Ethan for a few more days. I never saw Emma again, though I searched high and low for her. I looked for her for months on my own, and I never found anything. Charlie was the only person that knew about her, and that she had been kidnapped, up until a few months ago when I saw her in a Walgreens and confessed about her to Ethan."

"What does Charlie know about any of this?"

"He knows nothing. We visit him once or twice a year, and Ethan sometimes spends a few weeks with him during the summer."

"But doesn't he recognize that you don't age?"

"I use my power," she admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"Speaking of your power, care to explain about that too?" I asked, sheepishly. I didn't want to be overly-nosy, but I was very curious. Bella, getting this, smiled and shook her head as if to say, It's okay.

She took a deep breath. "Well, I can change my appearance to anything I like, or as most would call it, shapeshift. I _can_ make myself an animal, but humans, and vampires, are my specialty. The only con to this-" she pointed to her eyes, "my eyes." She smiled then. "They never change."

That explained a bunch.

"So," I asked, hesitantly. "Do you think you could change into _Bella_ now?"

She shrugged, teasing me. "I could."

I rolled my eyes. "Pleaaaaseeeee?" I put on my puppy-dog face.

Then _she_ rolled her eyes. "Fiiine." As if it was such a big deal. Then, right before my eyes, she transformed into the Bella I knew and loved. I leaped across the coach and gave her a huge bear hug. I'd missed my best friend more than I would've thought possible.

"So, just curious, Emma and Ethan are half-human/half-vampire, correct?"

"Yupp. They will both turn fully-vampires at age seventeen, in about a year."

"And you know this, how?"

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Research."

Ah. "What's Ethan's power? Has it been made known yet?"

She smiled a full-blown grin. "He can read minds. We can communicate between each other. I know you went crazy trying to figure out what was going on between us earlier today. It gets annoying, probably."

I laughed. He was exactly like Edward in so many ways! "How can you two communicate?"

"With our blood connection and Edward's power, between us we can communicate. I think he might be able to communicate with Emma and Edward, though, of course, we've never tried. Not that I know of…." She looked thoughtful. "No. He wouldn't do that…" She shook her head. "So, what about Emma. Has she shown any signs?"

"Not really. Though she does have the uncanny ability to make people agree with her, so…" I shrugged.

"So what has been going on with The Cullens for the past sixteen years?" she asked. I could feel the tables slowly turning. She had answered mine, so now I would answer hers.

BPOV

I was surprised by how much I felt a weight lifted off of me after I'd told my full story to Alice. I hadn't told anyone the whole story, ever. I still had left out that little part I was hoping no one would ever find out, but it was bound to come out sooner or later…

I turned my attention back to Alice, listening to her tell me of the Cullen's adventures through the past sixteen years.

"Edward was a wreck after we left you. He couldn't be around any of us anymore, so he left us. We moved around a bit afterwards, but it wasn't the same without either of your around. Edward was my brother, so of course I missed him a lot. But you were my best friend, Bella. Not just some human. And it wasn't just me either. Emmett stopped telling jokes; Jasper was always depressed, not from our feelings, but from his too; Carlisle didn't talk much and almost stopped working; Esme stopped planting and redecorating; even Rosalie eventually got sad. They all missed their family: both Edward _and_ you.

"After about a year, I had a vision of a white baby carriage arriving on our doorstep, and the most beautiful baby inside, with auburn hair and hazel eyes; I could tell immediately it looked like Edward, but also like you, with her soft, angelic features.

"I called Edward, who ended up, somehow, in South America, and told him to come home immediately. I wouldn't tell him why, because I knew he wouldn't believe me. But he came, with great displeasure, and four days later we got Emma." She smiled at me, and I could tell she was comparing my features with my daughters.

"After that, everyone started to act semi-normal again. It got better as Emma turned to a teenager, acting more and more like you. Then, a few months ago, Edward finally decided to tell her about you. 

Mind you, she doesn't like you at all." This hurt, but I didn't know what I'd expected. "She thinks _you_ abandoned her on our doorstep, and I now realize that that was Victoria. She's good at heart, she's just never had a mother, really.

"Anyway, Edward told her the story, and I believe she softened a bit, but she still thinks life is out to get her. We moved back here, searching for answers, and it looks like we got some." She smiled at me again. "Well, I got some at least."

I sighed. "So. What happens now?" We both contemplated on this for a while, then Alice said something.

"I suppose we can be friends publicly. I can block my mind so Edward won't hear." I thought about it, and it seemed like a logical idea. I mean, what else were we supposed to do?

**A.N. There. It is finite. At least, this chapter is. 2,606 freaking words. Be happy :D**

**Oh, and if you didn't figure it out, when Ethan slammed the door, he was mad because his mom called him by his full name: 'Ethan Edward Cullen-Smith.'**

**I have my layout for the next couple chapters, which should be interesting, I think. –grins evilly– lol.**

**Okay people, review & tell me about the one-shot idea! Thankss!**


	24. Fraternizing with the Enemy

Disclaimer: I'm kinda getting tired of this, but I don't own Twilight. There. Happy, Stephanie?

**A.N. I would like to thank KelliCullen for just being herself, my Twilight-bestie. Check her page, people! She's amazing! Dedicated to you! :D**

**Okay this is totally random, but it's an AN so who really cares. Anyways, so I was about to put the refresher here, and I was gonna be like "-lady that always opens for Desperate Housewives- Previously on **_**We Meet Again**_**, when I realized I wanted to put in her ACTUAL name. So I looked it up, and guess what her name is: Mary Alice Young! And I was like OMFC it's a sign! So ya. Random, but I felt the need to share it. LOL okay rambling done :D**

Mary Alice (Young) : _Previously on_ We Meet Again:

_BPOV_

"_I suppose we can be friends publicly. I can block my mind so Edward won't hear." I thought about it, and it seemed like a logical idea. I mean, what else were we supposed to do?_

(Still BPOV)

Alice and I talked all through the night, mostly just about little girly gossipy things we never talked about before. For the first time, I felt like her equal, instead of just some human she would play with because I was her brother's girlfriend. It felt so good to have my best friend back.

Alice decided she was going to drive to school with us. Since I was feeling happy, I thought about letting Ethan drive the car he rarely used – _the_ car. Sure, it wasn't smart to attract attention, but once Alice and Ethan saw it, they were both jumping up and down like giddy school girls.

"Please, Mom?! I never get to drive it anymore!" Ethan whined when I wavered.

"Yeah, please 'Mom'?!" Alice matched his tone. Well, I wasn't about to be a party pooper on a day like this, so I reluctantly agreed. It was really Ethan's car, but I hadn't let him drive it in a while, not trying to attract attention in the small, rural town of Forks. And even before that, he rarely ever drove it; it was like a death trap. For some odd reason, though, it was me who had gotten it for him when he was 8 for 970,000. Stupid, I know. He insisted driving it when he turned 9, and I vehemently denied his insistence. Though, at 13, he stole away with it when I was busy and took it for a drive around the local _Sears_ parking lot. He was grounded for two months, but he confessed it was "soo worth it." Teenagers.

Ethan POV

I loved my car.

Of course, I loved all my cars, but this one especially.

It was a McLaren F1, one of the only 100 or so to be made.

You could say I was one lucky kid.

I had been obsessed about cars ever since I was little. I didn't exactly like fixing cars, but I had an indulgence for fast and sleek ones. My baby went from 0-60 in 3.2 seconds. Of course, I had to "abide by traffic laws," or whatever it was my mom always said. Parents.

It was midnight black with a black leather interior. It had three seats, one in the center, two on either side further back. I popped the vertical doors opened automatically with my shiny, rarely used key. I climbed in the center, and Alice and Bella plopped on either side of me. I cranked the key in the engine and it revved to life. I looked on either side of me. My mom was looking around her nervously, as if the engine might spontaneously combust or something. Alice was the contrary; she was bouncing up and down in her seat, and I could tell she was excited. I slowly pulled out of the driveway, and raced to school.

RPOV

I'd just pulled my BMW Roadster into the parking lot when I heard my second favorite sound in the world: the purr of a 60 Degree V12 Engine. I snapped my head to see where the noise was coming from, and my eyes zeroed in on the car.

I was shocked to see that it was coming from a McLaren F1. _My_ family couldn't even get our hands on one, they were so exclusive. So who in the world would have such a car in _Forks_?

I suppose I wasn't surprised to see who the first person was out of the car – Nicki Smith. God, I hated that girl. She threatened everything good in my life, besides Emmett: my looks, my life, and my sanity, the first being the one I was most concerned with, obviously.

_Whatever_, I told myself. Sure, she had looks, but a boyfriend? It would be like going into a store with loads of money – which I was frequent to do, so this was a good example – and not buying anything. I shook the thought away quickly. As I thought about how lonely she must feel I felt something tugging at me, a feeling – sympathy? I quickly shook that off too.

I wasn't too surprised to see Ethan, either. He was tolerable, didn't get on my nerves too much. (And looked damn sexy doing it.) There was just something…off about him. As if, he knew everything we thought of. That _did_ get on my nerves, though, actually. It reminded me of Edward, with his know-it-all attitude. He even looked like Edward… I evaded that thought from my mind before Edward (or Ethan, possibly) could catch it.

The last person out of the car, I was not expecting. At first, I couldn't recognize her; my conscious mind refused to believe the truth. She had a small frame, and her striking black hair could be seen from across the parking lot where I was standing. I heard Jasper growl beside me. Then my subconscious faded, and I realized who it was: my sister. Alice Cullen was fraternizing with the enemy.

JPOV

I was just getting my stuff together in the car when we pulled into the parking lot. I planned to be out of the car as soon as it would allow, Rosalie be damned. I reluctantly admitted to myself that I was a tad depressed. Alice had gone off last night, and I missed her. The sooner I got into school, the sooner I would get to lunch, and the sooner I'd be with my soul mate. I smiled at the thought.

Then, all of the sudden, Rosalie slammed on her brakes. Emmett and I, being the only others in the car, lurched forward, not expecting the sudden violent motion. Rosalie, I could see from my peripheral, looked as if she hadn't moved a muscle. I turned to fully glare at her, when I realized that she wasn't looking at me, nor Emmett, nor, as it looked at first, anything in particular. I followed her line of sight.

There, pulling into a parking space, I saw it.

I was surprised to see a unique car – a ******McLauren, or something like that** (Rosalie had been dying for one when the first came out, and still asked for one every year for Christmas, despite how hard they were to come by) – pull into a parking lot like this, where most of the cars had been passed down from generation to generation.

The first person I saw exiting the car was Nicki Smith. She was very pretty girl, albeit she took advantage of it often. She kept herself guarded very well (so well I often thought that she knew my power), and rarely I could tell what she was feeling. But sometimes, in little moments of rarity, I could feel her emotions pulsating through the air with a rather distinct feeling of carelessness: I felt happiness and love, but mostly sadness, regret, and loneliness. I knew that it had to be lonely to not have a mate, someone to love and be loved by. My family was convinced, as I was at first, that Ethan had to be her mate, despite his being human. But as I watched her with curiosity over the weeks, I realized that most of her time spent was staring at Edward. And I learned that Edward watched her too. The two were infatuated with each other (though they would never admit it) and it was obvious to me; I could feel love coming from Edward, too. But I knew their reasons: forbidden love. It was a modern day Romeo and Juliet. I often wondered how Edward could fall for someone other than Bella, and then quickly moved the thought from my mind. But still…

I focused back on the car again. Ethan Smith had come out of the car now, too. He was very protective of his cousin. I never felt anything from him, which was infuriating. I'd understood in just a few short weeks what it'd felt like to Edward not being able to read Bella's mind. It was running into a brick wall. Try as I might, I couldn't crack the armor that stood around Ethan Smith.

I didn't realize there was a third person in the car until I saw Rosalie's eyes narrow in my peripheral. I'd been too focused on thinking about the other two. I looked to the other side of the car, and I, swear to God, almost had a heart attack.

There, getting out of Ethan Smith's car, was my Alice. I growled, and felt my own eyes narrow.

What the hell did she think she was doing?

Emmett POV

I lurched forward with a start, surprised to realize that we were already at school. I'd zoned out for most of the drive, reliving last night with Rosalie… **(Sorry, everyone. I thought this was kinda inappropriate ****but I figured anything else would sound cheesy and not really… well, not really Emmett. Again, sorry. Moving on.)**

I looked at Rosalie, surprised that she would stop in the center of the road with humans passing her, a big attention grabber. But she wasn't looking at me, rather at the conspicuous car that had just pulled into the parking lot.

I looked back to Rosalie to find her eyes glazed over, as if she was in a dreamy mood, which rarely happened. I looked back at the car and recognized it instantly. It was the car that Rosalie had wanted ever since 1994, when it was first manufactured. She asked for it every year, about how it had a 60 Degree V12 Engine, went 0-60 in 3.2 seconds, and other unique aspects. Everyone looked for one for her, seeing as it was one of the only things she ever actually asked for. But no one could find one; they were few and far between. And even if we DID find one, the owner wouldn't sell it; they were much too rare.

I was a little bewildered that one would be pulling in the parking lot of the rural Forks High School, but wasn't too shocked to see who stepped out: Nicki Smith.

Most vampires were rich, and Nicki and Ethan Smith were no exception. They dressed like most of the other kids in this school, but people could tell from their cars, like they could tell from ours, that we had money in the bank.

I looked back at Rosalie, knowing all too well about her hate for Nicki Smith. I saw her eyes flicker with disgust and jealousy – which I was a bit taken aback by; Rosalie rarely got jealous of anyone, the only exclusion being…

I attempted to clear my thoughts, not wanting Edward to be on my case.

The next person that I saw, obviously was Ethan Smith. The punk. I felt a feeling of disgust flicker through my own veins, remembering how I'd cornered him in the parking lot a few weeks ago, before Nicki'd come. How I could get so riled up over a boy – a _human_ boy – was beyond me.

I looked back to Rosalie. She still hadn't moved. I looked to Jasper, wondering if he could tell me what was up with her, when I realized that he was watching the car too. I looked back, wondering what could be so interesting to catch _Jasper's_ attention. Oh. There was a third person in the car. I looked harder, straining to catch the identity of this mystery person.

I heard Japer growl beside me as I realized who it was; Alice.

You don't just get off the hook for hanging out with the opponent. Oh, she was in for it during lunch.

**A.N. Okay you guys probably hate me for not updating as often. But here's a kinda long chapter to make up for it. Trust me, I'll be updating like crazy soon. SCHOOL'S OUT TOMORROW!! :D**

**My friends have officially dubbed me a Rosalie, hence the name change. Speaking of Rosalie, Check out the song When Your Heart Stops Beating by +44. SUCH a Rosalie/Emmett song :D**

**Check out my story Forever Together. Not really sure where I wanna go with it, but ideas are accepted!**

**Review! I have the next chapter formed in my head and I've started working on it! Goal for this week: Between 325 and 330. Won't post until I get that many.**

**PS this chapter is dedicated to ****xok311i3 who suggested I should include Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie more in the story. THANK YOU!**

**PPS if anyone needs a Beta for their own stories, I'm available.**

**XO,**

**Rose.**


	25. Jasper

**A.N.: Thanks for the reviews people xD**

Emma POV

In one word, my dad was _pissed_.

We'd been driving to school behind Rosalie when she suddenly slammed on the brakes. _WTF?!_ I screamed in my head. I'd been ATTEMPTING to finish my nails, and now they were all screwed up. I saw my dad glare at me slightly before ducking my head. Shit. I wasn't supposed to be cussing. I turned my attention back to Rosalie as a distraction when I saw a black car pull into the parking lot. _Oooh_, I thought. _New kid?_, and my mind began to trail in fun places. And that's when I remembered my dad next to me. I turned back to him, warily, to find that the frustrated expression on his face was not from me. I followed his gaze back to the black car, where someone was getting out. If I squinted hard (I STILL hadn't received my excellent eyesight yet, much to my dismay), I could make out the striking curves and mile-long legs that could only belong to one person – Nicki Smith.

God, I still hated that girl.

And, getting out from the same side, I could tell that the next person was Ethan Smith. Thank god he wasn't as self-centered as his slut-of-a-cousin. He seemed to be the protective type that almost seemed familiar…

My father, on the other hand, had not been prepared for the following person – my aunt, Alice Cullen. I gasped. Dad, in contrast, gripped the steering wheel so tight I thought that he would wretch it off.

As I said before, he was _pissed_.

I knew, sitting in 3rd period History, that Alice was gonna get it at lunch. I swore to myself that I wouldn't lose my cool too because I had my curiosities as well, and it was just a matter of time before I found them out for myself…

Alice POV

It was as if I had Jasper's power.

I could practically cringe at the anger, distaste, and irritation coming from my siblings.

After 5th period AP French, I walked slowly and hesitantly to the cafeteria. I knew that an argument was unavoidable; I just hoped that Jasper wouldn't be too mad at me. I couldn't handle his disappointment.

JPOV

My siblings and I were not happy, to say the least.

Sure, I was mad, too, but I was fully prepared to pull anyone back if they got too close. It wasn't like she needed to be hurt, despite the emotions I could feel coming from my family.

Edward and Emma met up with me and we entered the lunch room. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting across from each other at our table, and it almost looked like they were having a staring contest. To vampire eyes, though, you could see that every couple seconds their eyes flickered to each other's mouths. _Nothing could Rosalie and Emmett distract for too long_, I thought as I rolled my eyes and sat down.

A few minutes later, Alice sauntered in. She looked her naturally, perky self, strolling up to the lunch line and getting her food. But when she got to the spot where she crossed to come to our table, she stopped. Then she took a deep breath, and walked over slowly.

"H-hey guys," she said hesitantly. Everyone just glared at her. She looked up at me, unsure of what my reaction would be. When she saw I wasn't as angry as the others, she seemed to be happier. "Jasper, can I talk to you for a moment. Please?" All of the eyes at our table flickered to me. I kept my eyes on Alice and nodded.

I followed her around to the back of the cafeteria. She got to a stopping place and turned to face me hesitantly. She looked into my eyes. I was immediately hit with waves of shame, despair, and loneliness. An angel should never be this sad, I thought as she started to dry sob. I lifted her chin, gazed into her eyes, and kissed her gently. I felt the familiar overwhelming sensation of what one gentle kiss with her could feel like. She must have felt it too, because after a minute we pulled away, both of us gasping for unnecessary breaths. She put her head against my chest and closed her eyes. Once a moment had passed, she lifted her head and asked me, "So, uhm, how made are you at me?" I just smiled and leaned down to press my lips to hers once more. This time, though, we each added a little more fervor to the kiss. God, I loved this girl.

**AN SORRY YOU GUYS. This is just a filler chapter, pretty much. I'm going on VACAY tomorrow and I figured I'd post this instead of nothing. I'll be gone for a week. But I'll try and write new chapters, I just won't be able to post them. :(**

**Oh yeah, and just for clarification, Jasper is not really mad at Alice. He can never really stay mad at her.**

**Okay. Anyway, check out my new stories. **

**Review!!**


	26. A New Playground Pal

Ethans POV

I made a decision later that day.

My mom deserved it – whether she knew it or not. I couldn't handle another one of her breakdowns, and I knew she couldn't either. It was time for me to take a stand.

Starting with my sister.

--

Emma walked into the coffee shop and looked around. I knew she couldn't tell who I was. I wanted to keep my face hid just in case someone recognized us together and told someone. It was pretty dead – no pun intended – in the Starbucks we'd agreed to meet at, but that didn't stop her from screaming out my name. God, who knew she could be so ignorant.

"SHUSHHH!" I shushed her and she walked over to me.

"Why are you hiding?" she stage-whispered.

"I don't want anyone to see us together. Our parents could find out."

"Gawd, you are so paranoid," she said as she sat down and ordered a Vanilla Latte. She shrugged off her coat and scarf. That's when I finally noticed what she was wearing. It was a black baby doll shirt with a black tight miniskirt and black tights under with knee high black boots with stiletto heels. Her scarf was red and her coat was white.

"That's, uhm, a nice outfit you have there..?" What the hell was she wearing? My little sister… in that… If any of these guys tried to make a move on her… I tried to lighten the awkward mood I'd created. "You do know that we're just going to Starbucks. It's not like you had to dress up or anything."

She shrugged. "I like dressing up for things. It makes me feel good about myself. What can I say – I'm a material girl." Huh. She was nothing like mom. I was afraid she could read my mind when she said, "You'd think I'd get it from my mother. But no. I'm nothing like my mother. Never met her; never will. Hopefully not, at least." She wasn't looking at me anymore, so I didn't have to hide my shock.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." She looked up at me with confusion written on her angelic features. "But not here. Can we go someplace else to talk?" She looked confused and slightly annoyed, but she nodded. She reached for her wallet but I shook my head and gave the cashier a 10. "I got this one."

"Whatever you say, 'Big Spender,'" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"You can pay next time." I grinned at her as the cashier gave me my change and I lead her out the door.

"Yeah, right." I walked to my Cayman and opened the passenger door. When I turned around, Emma was still standing next to the Starbucks, tapping her chin as if she were thinking about something. I 

moved my arm to tell her to hurry up, exasperated. Finally, she skipped to a sleek looking red car behind mine. She hopped inside and revved up the engine. When she saw that I was confused, she stepped out of the car and called, "Hey ETHANNN. Why don't we drive in my car?" and got back in and closed the door. After a few moments, she even honked at me. I sighed, closed the door to my own car and reluctantly got in hers. It couldn't be that bad. I mean, she was just a 15-year-old girl. How reckless of a driver could sh –

My thought was cut off when I realized we were moving – very fast I might add. A Good Charlotte song came on the radio and she reached one hand down to turn the music as loud as it could possibly go.

"Ohhhhmygod I LOVE this song!" she screeched. I was appalled when she started swinging her head around to the beat.

_Girls don't like boys,  
Girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny_

I was going to die. I couldn't feel the car swerving, but I was sure that I was going to die tonight. I closed my eyes and held on for dear life to the armrest. Goodbye, mom. I'll miss you. Goodbye, Alice. I didn't know you for long but whatever. And, most of all, goodbye my precious, precious McLaren.

I was vaguely aware that the car had stopped moving. And that someone was laughing. At me. I peeked open one eye to find Emma in hysterics. I frowned. I'd have to take her on a drive of my own some time. See how she likes being put in the hands of death.

I pushed open the car door and got out. Huh. I hadn't even told her where to go and she'd guessed it right.

We were at the only playground I'd ever loved. It held all my important memories as a child, and now, telling Emma what she needed to know about me, would feel right.

But that might be harder than it'd seemed; she was still in hysteria mode. After she calmed down a bit, I spoke.

"Okay, Emma. The reason I brought you here – the reason I brought you out tonight – is because I need to talk to you. I need to talk to you about your family – and mine."

She'd had a smile on her face before that moment. In an instant, she became serious. "Are you… are you talking about my mother?" she asked in a tone of disbelief.

"Yes. I knew – know her."

"Uhhuh. I'm sure you do pal. Look, I came out tonight because I just wanted to settle whatever this was – between me and you. And now, you go and make fun of my possibly deceased mother?"

I rolled my eyes, trying to lighten the mood. "That's just it, Emma. She's not dead. She's very much alive." I took a deep breath and blurted it out before I could stop myself. "She's my mother, too."

She stared at me with a mixture of hate, rage, disbelief, and humiliation raged in her emerald eyes. She closed them, as if trying to concentrate. Then she did something unexpected. She laughed. I looked up at her. She shook her head in incredulity. "How in the world am I supposed to believe that? For that to have happened," she laughed again, without humor, "which it didn't." her voice had a new hard edge I'd never heard from her before. "For that to have happened, your father would have to be – "

"Edward Cullen," I finished for her. Her mouth dropped open. "Trust me," I laughed this time, without humor, too, "I can't believe it either. And let me assure you, I hate my father as much as you hate your mother."

"That's hard to believe," she said, but this time her voice wasn't as hard, and she wasn't glaring anymore.

It was quiet for a few moments before she said, "Prove it."

I was confused. "How?"

"Hmmm… I've got it. I'll ask you questions. Questions we would know."

"Uhmm, okay." I was willing to try anything to see my mom happy again.

"Hmmm…. Okay: Where did they meet?"

"Forks, Washington. Choose some harder ones."

"Geez fine. Uhmmm…. Got it: What was the day they met?"

I sighed. "January 18th, 2005."

"The next day they saw each other?"

"A week later – January 24th, 2005."

"The day he left her?"

"For good?" She nodded. "September 15th, 2005."

"Okay last question." She paused for dramatic effect. "What was the food your mom made my dad eat on March 9th, their first day as a publicly known 'couple?'"

I smiled. "Pizza."

She smiled. "So, what were we talking about before? How I hate Mom more than you hate Dad? And how you think you hate Dad more than I hate Mom, right?" I nodded. She rolled her eyes.

I laughed. "Oh, trust me. It's possible. But, you have your opinions, and I have mine. I know for a fact that my mother's not a bad person."

"And even though my dad may have left your mom, it was for her own good."

We stood in silence for a few minutes before I walked over to the swings. She joined me on the opposing one.

"I suppose that we can't make the best judgments, seeing as neither of us have the most reliable facts – we both are probably a little biased."

She laughed. "Wow. You sounded exactly like dad for a second; with all his early-20th-century speech and whatnot."

"And your laugh is exactly like mom's." we sat in silence for a few more minutes, watching the snow fall.

"Ohmygod! I have the best idea in the world!"

I looked at her newly excited face. Uhoh.

"So," she ignored my worried look, "newly acquired brother of mine, have you ever seen the Parent Trap??"

I grimaced. I had.

"I'll take that as a yes. So, what I was thinking is this: WE SHOULD SWITCH PLACES."

At first, I just stared at her. Then I started laughing.

"Exceptional plan, Em." I actually started clapping for her. Then I stopped, a look of mock-horror passing over my face. "Oh, wait, there's only one problem. WE'RE BOY-GIRL. You know, DIFFERENT CHROMOSOMES??"

She looked confused. "What's a chrosomome?" She shook off the thought. "DUH we're boy-girl! I'm not stupid!" I honestly questioned her sanity in my head for a moment. "We could TRY switching bodies though?"

Then I just looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? It could work. What have we got to lose?" she said with a shrug and that evil smile of hers.

_Oh, if I'd only have known what I was in for…_

**AN How did you like?? Idk… tell me what you think… PLEASE REVIEW. Just a :) or a :( will do. I don't care! Just tell me what you thought of this chapter! It might've been kind of blunt, but I really didn't see anywhere else I wanted to go with it, soo…. :)**

**If any of you are wondering, I got all my Trivia Info & dates & such from the Twilight Lexx. They fricking rock so check them out if you haven't already!!**

**REVIEW AND I WILL POST NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**Ohhyeah :) for all of you 'Edward&Bella should get back together ASAP' fans (which I'm sure is like, all of you), it will happen. I promise. And that won't be the end, I think. I plan on a little twister coming their way that I don't think any of you will expect :D**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO,**

**Rose.**


	27. The Decision

Ethan POV

I woke up the next day in an excited mood. I was on the fast track to getting my mom in a happier mood, and if my mom was happy, I was happy.

I dressed quickly in jeans, a black polo, black Converse, and a white zip-up jacket. I ran down the stairs and plopped onto a stool. My mom had a plate of French toast in front of me almost immediately.

"So," I started as I devoured my breakfast. "I think I'm gonna take my own car today. I'm gonna go to the library later." I looked up at her; she was eyeing me skeptically. She knew I hadn't inherited her love of literature. "If," I added, "that's okay with you…?"

She stared me down for a few moments longer. Finally, she said, "You best not be up to trouble, Ethan."

I shook my head. Unless she considered plotting to switch bodies with my twin sister trouble… well I just wouldn't tell her about that…

Emma POV

I woke up the next day in an eager mood. The night before, after I'd learned that Ethan was my twin brother (!), he'd reluctantly agreed to try and switch bodies with me. I had no clue how to do it, but I'd find a way. We'd agreed to meet in the library this afternoon after school.

Of course, if I told my dad that, I wouldn't be going.

I stood in front of my closet trying to decide what to wear. I knew that if I ever wore anything near to what I wore out with Ethan last night, that my dad would kill me. I decided to go with a navy-striped long sleeved skinny blue shirt and a pair of Abercrombie&Fitch skinny jeans. I walked into my bathroom and up to the mirror. Having vampires as aunts really helped; I learned how to do makeup and my hair fast. I added a touch of eyeliner and a clear lipgloss. With a toss of my hair, I walked back in my room and grabbed a pair of gladiator sandals and a scarf and walked downstairs.

Esme was the only one in the kitchen when I walked in. "Good morning, dear." She was making my favorite: French toast.

"Hi, Esme." I looked around. Usually at this morning, the kitchen was the busiest place in the house. "Where is everyone?" I asked as I sat down on the bar stool.

"Morning, Em!" Alice and Rosalie shouted in unison as they walked in from outside. "Morning, squirt," called Emmett as he and Jasper walked inside from the backyard.

"Good morning, Emma," Carlisle said as he passed me to make his way to kiss his wife.

Lastly, my father traipsed in. "Morning, Emma." He sat down on the bar stool next to me and kissed my forehead.

"Morning, daddy." He smiled adoringly down at me. Time to make my move. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, well," I tried to make my voice as innocent as possible, trying to hide the excitement in my voice. "I was just wondering – if it's okay with you – if I could maybe take my own car today? I have to go to the library after school," I assured him as simply as I could.

"I don't think so, Emma. I know I let you out on a drive last night, but I just don't think so today. Maybe tomorrow or something. I'm sure someone here would be glad enough to wait for you after school," my father told me.

That was _not_ going to happen.

"Please, daddy?" I tried the puppy dog eyes on him. The puppy dog eyes always worked.

So I was shocked when he shook his head firmly.

I sighed. "Daddy PLEASE."

He looked back at me, and I wished my hardest that he would just let me go by myself.

"Okay."

I smiled. That worked out good.

"Okay?" my family asked simultaneously, which earned a glare from me.

But my father shrugged. "Okay."

"Thank you daddy!" I stood up and hugged him hard. My family all looked thoroughly confused, even my father a bit, but I just shrugged and smiled.

"Well, now that that is that, I'm off to work." Carlisle beckoned us all goodbye and left.

"And I'm on my way to the store." Esme kissed me on the cheek before waving and getting in the car.

"Guys?" I heard Alice ask. We all turned to look at her. "I need to talk to you about something."

APOV

"Look. I know you guys are angry at me. And I don't blame you; I've been a lousy sister lately." There. Admit my mistakes. It was the first step to my plan.

Honestly, before I'd planned it, I didn't think that apologizing to my family would be such a hard thing. I tried saying sorry practically all night. They'd warmed up quite a bit, but I knew I wasn't fully forgiven yet.

I'd decided to hold a family meeting – minus the parents. What they didn't know couldn't hurt them.

I was glad to have Jasper by my side. I'd accidently spilled my guts to him earlier about the whole Bella/'Nicki'/Ethan thing.

At least, that's what I'd tell Bella.

Either way, the cat was out of the bag with him, which felt like some of the weight was lifted off of my shoulder.

"I know that you guys are all pissed at me for hanging out with the Smiths." I heard many grunts, sighs, and could see Rosalie rolling her eyes.

"But, they're actually not that bad." Emmett and Rosalie looked at me like I was crazy.

"And I was wondering," I continued, "if everyone would be alright sitting with them at lunch today."

That was what really struck a nerve with everyone.

"What?!"

"Have you gone INSANE?! Do you WANT me to kill you?!"

"I think that's a good idea, Alice."

Everyone froze and turned around to face Edward.

He shrugged casually. "I think it's a good idea for us to intersperse with the Smiths. It could be… good for us."

"Intersperse?" Rosalie said calmly. "YOU were the one who wanted the boy dead after the – the incident in the cafeteria." I praised the gods that Rosalie was nice enough not to bring up again what happened when we all saw Bella again for the first time in years. "Then, his nice little slutofacousin comes, tells you that she's gonna KILL you if you go near her or her precious little human, and – well I think we ALL know what went on from there." Rosalie was in Edward's face now, but he avoided her gaze. "We ALL know Edward. Even your DAUGHTER knows. How pathetic. You told her MOTHER that you'd never love anyone else – ever again. Well, that didn't exactly happen now did it?" Edward's jaw clenched and he squeezed his eyes shut. "No, I suppose not. But I'm sure you know that it's a one-sided love affair." She chortled to herself. "Of course you do. YOU'VE READ HER MIND! What's it say, Edward?" He didn't answer. "Awww. Too private for us? The family you've known for some fifty plus years?!"

"I can't read her mind," Edward said slowly and quietly.

"What was that, Eddie-kins?" Rosalie asked with a menacing smile.

"I. Can't. Read. Her. Mind," he said again through clenched teeth.

"Ahh, the old 'I can't read her mind,' story again, eh? Whatever, just don't end up turning against us for the enemy." She turned to me. "Sorry, Al. I am NOT going to socialize with the Smiths. It's just not happening." And with that, she sat down on the windowsill, her speech done.

"Okay. Fine. Everyone else could put in a vote for what they feel about the subject. Emmett?"

"Sorry, Alice. I'm down for anything, usually, but not this time. I'm with Rose." He sat next to his wife and rubbed circles in the back of her hand for comfort.

I sighed, frusterated. "Emma."

She shook her head and looked at Edward. "I'm indifferent about Ethan. But I just – well, to be perfectly honest, I don't want anything to do with his slutofacousin Nicki. But, for you, daddy, I will." She sounded like she was being a bit overdramatic, but she hugged him and sat back down in her original seat.

"Well I guess that settles it, doesn't it?" I smiled at Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie grimaced but kept quiet and Emmett just attempted to soothe her.

We were sitting with the Smiths today.

**AN Yupp :) Just a little look into the life of Emma Cullen :) **

**Sorry if this is a sucky chapter. When its 1 in the morning, this is the best I can do.**

**And no, Alice doesn't know what Emma and Ethan are up to. Yet :)**

**Wanted to get this out ASAP, and am working on the next chappiee as I speak.**

**OH and in case you didn't know, HUGE hint about Emma's power in this chapter :D**

**REVIEW, LOVES & I WILL POST!!**

**XOXO,**

**Rose.**


	28. The Swap

**HEY everyone. I don't usually do ANs at the beginnings of chapters, but I just wanted to tell you – there'll be a lot of skipping around in this chapter. But I'm making it long :)**

"Hola," Emma greeted me casually as she met me in the library.

"Hola?" I asked her, peeved. She'd had me waiting for fifteen minutes alone. "Where were you anyway?"

She shrugged. When I looked at her, pointedly, she said, "I was hungry."

"Whatever. Can we just get this over with? My mom will freak if I'm home late."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Mama's boy," before grabbing me by the arm and dragging me with her to the shelves of books.

"Hmmm," she thought to herself as she tapped her chin and tried to decide where we could start our research. She shrugged and pulled us over to the area marked, "SCIENCE."

"There should be something we could use around here. Look for anything that has to do with 'Body Swap,'" she directed me. Five minutes later I found something. "It says here," I read, "that both subjects have to have a need to realize the other's views and understandings, whether naively or not. And that the switches typically reverse after the subjects have expanded their world views, gained a new appreciation for each others' troubles by literally "walking in another's shoes" and/or caused sufficient amounts of farce." I looked at her when I was done, and she looked back, waiting for me to explain. "So basically," I explained to her, "we both need to want to understand each other better, and once we fully have, we'll switch back."

"Oh, I see. Let's try it." I put the book down and linked both of my hands in hers. We closed our eyes.

"Now," I began. "Concentrate on me. On how much you want to know the truth."

"Duh, Ethan. I'm not retarded," she said, dully. **(OHMYGOD. I HATE it when people say, "I'm not retarded." I'm always like "WTF does that even mean?! Shut up!" LOL rant over:))**

I wrinkled my forehead but said nothing. I concentrated.

After five full minutes of concentrating, we'd both started to get discouraged.

Emma sighed. "Okay, Ethan. Obviously this is NOT working." I nodded. "We can always try tomorrow."

"Fine." We walked back to our table and said our goodbyes, discouraged.

**THE NEXT MORNING…. (Still Ethan POV)**

I rolled over in bed and hid my face in the pillow, preparing myself for my mom's harassing me to get up. Then I realized how uncomfortable I was. I rolled over on my back hoping I would relax. It didn't help. I slowly opened my eyes to the ceiling…

And saw pink.

I sprang up in bed.

And only saw more pink.

I looked down at my body, where my black boxers were supposed to lie. In their place was a tight black tanktop and pink underwear.

That was when I started screaming.

Almost immediately Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale burst into the room, followed by Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen, and lastly, Edward Cullen. My father.

He pushed through everyone to get to the bed I was laying in.

"Sweetie what happened?!" I tried not to glare at the man that had broken my mother's heart. "Emma? Emma answer me!" And that was when everything came together in my head.

I slapped my forehead with my hand and plopped back on the pillows hard. I was such an idiot.

"Emma?" I removed my hand from my forehead.

"Yeah, Dad." It hurt to say that word. "I'm fine." My aunts and uncles left the room, satisfied, but my father stayed.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and got up to push him to the door.

"I'm fine." I tried hard not to sound frazzled. "Now will you please leave? I have to change, you know."

He chuckled and walked out the door. Then he peeked his head back in. "Just wondering, though. What were you screaming about anyway?"

My eyes widened as I tried to think of an excuse. "Uh, you know Dad. Girl stuff." He nodded and ruffled my hair before shutting the door behind him. I ran to it and locked it. I put my back against the door and slid down. I tried breathing in and out to calm myself. I could only imagine what Emma was dealing with at home…

**MEANWHILE AT THE SMITH HOUSEHOLD…. (Emma POV)**

I woke with a start. I'd been having this horrible dream that my science teacher had gone evil and tried to change me into a guy.

_Calm down, Em. It was just a dream._

I reached up to run my hand through my hair like I always did when I needed to calm myself. but instead of finding my long sleek brown hair, I found short, shaggy hair. I froze.

_Had_ I been turned into a guy while sleeping!?

There was only one way to find out. I reached down to my shorts. They were baggy. Not the kind I usually wore. I pulled the elastic band up and reluctantly looked down.

Then I started screaming. I ran to the mirror above the dresser next to the desk and screamed some more.

Then, Nicki Smith burst through the door. "What happened?!"

"I'm a guy!" I bellowed.

She looked at me like I had two heads. When I didn't respond, she said, "Yes, Ethan. Yes you are a guy."

"Wait, I'm Ethan?!" I started to get excited. Had the swap really worked??

She stared at me again. "What did you have to eat last night?" she asked with a straight face. "Do we – do we need to go to the hospital or something?"

No! I needed to go to school so I could see Ethan! Or… myself…? I think…? "No, that's okay. Mom." I added the last part for Ethan's benefit only.

"Uh, okay. Hurry up and get dressed." She closed the door as she left.

I walked over to Ethan's closet. For a guy, he had a pretty big closet and good sense of style. I tried to dress quickly as not to raise suspicion, but it was hard. I ended up putting on a striped white and blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow paired with a white tanktop underneath. I threw on a pair of dark-wash jeans and black Nike's and I was ready to go.

**SCHOOL**

When we got to school, I told Nicki that I'd agreed to meet up with a friend to discuss an upcoming science project. She didn't prod me, which I was grateful for; I needed all the time I could to find my brother before school started.

It ended up that I didn't have to look hard at all. Ethan – or rather myself – was waiting for me under the shelter of the cafeteria roof's overhang. I'd been happy that I hadn't had to look for him – until I saw what he'd put on my body.

It was the long brown skirt and the square-ish yellow tie-dye shirt that made me practically vomit. But the shoes – the shoes were the ones that pushed me over the edge.

"What the hell am I wearing?!"

"I could say the same to you!" he said to me as his eyes raked over his body and he twitched.

"YOU look hot! I…." I tried to come up with the words for the atrocious outfit. "I look like a hippie on crack."

He rolled his eyes. "Could we not talk about this now?? Listen – I was with Alice and Jasper in the car – our families are sitting together at lunch today."

I nodded. "Yah. I know."

"You knew?! And you didn't tell me?!"

I shrugged. "Well, we were supposed to sit with you yesterday, but Rosalie threw a fit, so we planned on today. It slipped my mind."

"It slipped your mind?? That can't happen anymore, Emma. If we want this to work, we have to share everything with each other. EVERYTHING."

I clasped my hands together. I could feel the sarcasm starting to seep out; I hadn't had my coffee this morning. "Okay, Ethan. If that's what you want. We can set up a special, personal therapy session today at 4. Oh shoot. I have yogalates until 5. What about dinner at 7?"

"Look, I'm not gonna fight about this with you. Either you're with me or you're not."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm with you."

As we walked into school, I couldn't help but notice the girls ogling at me, the guys glaring at me. Well, Ethan, but you know what I mean.

"Look," I muttered to my brother. "I TOLD you. All of these girls are totally checking you out."

"They are NOT checking me out."

I ignored his comment. "How does it feel to be checked out? I know that I love it, but maybe you're different." I shrugged.

"SHUT UP THEY ARE NOT."

"Look, I'll prove it to you." I picked a pretty, tall African-American girl with dark shoulder length hair and red glasses who was gawking. I winked at her and did that snap-shotgun thing guys always do. She looked like she'd stopped breathing, as I turned back around I heard her say, "Ohmygod. Ethan Smith looked at me. ETHAN SMITH LOOKED AT ME!" I saw her and her friend jumping up and down as if they'd just been noticed by a celebrity. **(CONGRATS movieandbookgirl!)**

"See," I said to Ethan. "I told you." He just glared at me and kept walking.

**LUNCH (RPOV)**

I could not believe we were actually sitting at the same table as the Smiths.

It made me grimace just thinking about Nicki.

Yet, here I was sitting with my family against my will.

Nicki and Edward were talking about god knows what. I really didn't care.

Emma and Ethan were in conversation too, surprisingly. But they were talking so low that even my vampire hearing couldn't make out what they were saying.

Jasper was with Alice, who looked happy enough just to have everyone together.

I was sitting next to Emmett, of course. We'd been talking intimately but I just couldn't focus with _her_ at the table.

To tell you the truth, I didn't actually even understand what about her made me so mad. Too many things to list, I knew that much. But I knew there was just one thing in particular that didn't sit right with her.

I had to find out. And soon.

**BPOV**

"So," I started. I was playing twenty questions with Edward, shockingly. I'd figured he'd never want to speak with me, but I guess I was wrong. I really hoped he couldn't tell how much I was in love with him.

I was surprised to hear earlier today when I met up with Alice that she'd planned us to sit together. I was reluctant to try it; I knew at any moment I could slip. Plus, I didn't know if Ethan could handle sitting at the same table as Edward.

But, surprisingly, Ethan was taking it rather well. He'd been quiet most of the car ride, and now he was talking to his sister. Something had changed about him. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Emma, however, seemed extremely uncomfortable, glancing – sometimes even glaring – at her father. I didn't understand it at all. Maybe something had happened this morning. Either way, something was up with her today.

I realized that I still hadn't asked Edward a question. Stunned by my ability to get so sidetracked, I rambled to apologize.

"It's fine. It happens to me all of the time." He smiled that smile – _my_ smile. Just seeing it still made me go weak in the knees.

"Okay." If I could've blushed then, I would've blushed a million shades of crimson. "I'm wondering – have you ever been in love?" I thought I knew the answer to this almost 16 years ago. But indeed it wasn't the case. I wanted to know if he'd loved since then.

He sighed. "Yes. I was. I was in love with a beautiful girl. But I broke her heart, and I don't think I'll ever get her back again." He gazed at me with sudden intensity in his eyes. "But… I always believe you can love again."

I gulped. I could feel my concentration weaken. I looked down to avoid the strength of his gaze. "How 'bout you?" he asked me. "Ever been in love?" I looked up at him.

It was like I could literally feel the power being sucked out of me. I was speechless. I tried to look away, but it was like he was hypnotizing me.

And that was when all my defenses came down.

**AN HEHEHE :)**

**I'm evil :D –evil laugh– **

**Uhm, so yah. I haven't been as many reviews as I should've been… SO review and I may just post the next chapter.**

**Maybe :)**

**XO,**

**Rose.**

**PS: Sorry to the people that DO review -- I dedicate this chapter to you guys! YOU ROCK :)**

**R.**


	29. An Unwelcome Visitor

**Ethan POV**

I'd gone to get more pizza. Emma and I had been discussing our lives growing up as quietly as we could. We hadn't drawn suspicion, though. If that were the case, my mom and dad would be drilling us now.

It was simple really. Get more food; talk more with Emma; endure trig; go home. Simple enough day.

That was, before I returned to the table and found my mother – my real mother, not Nicki Smith.

Oh, shit.

**BPOV**

Oh, shit.

I covered my face in my hands and rested them on the table in front of me. I'd lost control. It was over.

I felt a pair of cold hands pull mine down. I released them from my face; I really didn't care anymore. I stared into the pair of eyes that had haunted me for nearly sixteen years.

Everyone seemed to find out simultaneously.

"What the –"

"Ohmygod Bella?!"

"Oh, no."

"Uh, oh."

I was mostly worried about Ethan and Emma's reaction. I couldn't find Emma, but Ethan just stared at me with shock in his eyes, his jaw dropped open.

I realized that Emma had gone to the cafeteria line. I could only imagine what her reaction would be. When she got to the table and saw me, her eyes widened and the tray fell out of her hands. She almost looked like Ethan…

I remembered we were still in the Forks cafeteria when a young boy with blonde hair and a round face ran over to our table. I opened my mouth to send him away; I didn't really feel like dealing with humans now.

But what he said next made me freeze. "Uh, what just happened over here?" I thought as quickly as I could and turned on my charm.

"What do you mean?" I asked in my most innocent voice.

"Uh – uh…" he stuttered. He regained his composure, though. "I – I was looking over here at this girl – Nicki Smith –" his eyes glazed over and I tried not to laugh. "I saw her, and now you're sitting in her space."

"She had to go to the bathroom." I shrugged as casually as I could. I could feel the stares of the Cullens and Ethan piercing the back of my head.

"I don't think so. It was like she teleported or something."

Emma spoke up. "I think you've taken to many meds, kid."

He shook his head. "No. I know what I saw."

Ethan spoke up, then. "I think you should leave. Now." Surprisingly, the kid looked confused and walked away.

I looked at Ethan in shock, but he was busy glaring at Emma. "What?" she asked.

"How could you not tell me?!"

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Ethan!" HUH?? "What happened to sharing everything with each other?"

"Well, you didn't share everything with me!" Emma – or Ethan…? – snapped back.

"Okay," Ethan said calmly. "Lunch," he explained, "is no big deal. This? This, I would have to say, is a pretty big deal, Ethan. I can't believe you would keep something like this from me. After everything we'd promised to each other." He sat back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest.

Emmett spoke what I think everyone was thinking. "I'm confused." Everyone nodded and looked at Emma and Ethan for clarification. "Long story," Emma muttered.

It was quiet for a few moments, everyone in their own thoughts. Edward, though, was trying to get me to look at him. "Please, Bella. please look at me."

"I can't do this. Not now." I stood up, grabbed my backpack and quickly hurried out the door.

**EPOV**

"I can't do this. Not now." She stood up, grabbed her backpack and quickly hurried out the door.

Besides the shock of Nicki actually being Bella – _my_ Bella – I was also surprised at her want to pull away from me. I couldn't lose her again; I ran out the door behind her, and could hear my family following me.

"Bella! Wait!" She was about 10 feet away from me. She turned around with sadness, angst, and hesitancy in her eyes. "Please! I need to talk to you!"

"Later, Edward." My family and Ethan were behind us now.

She looked at Ethan and Emma, exasperated. "Whichever one of you is my son, come on." They looked at each other, surprised, but maintaining their composure. "Come on. I know. The jig is up."

Emma sighed and stepped towards her. "Emma?" I asked. I, like the rest of my family, were totally confused.

"They switched bodies, Edward." I felt my eyes go wide with shock, but maintained my outburst; Bella was walking away.

"Bella? Wait!" She turned around. "Is – is there anything I can do for you??"

She thought quickly. "Could you maybe sign us out? Sorry, I just have to get away from humans and… everyone as soon as possible." I nodded. "We can talk later. Meet me at my house at 10 and bring everyone!" she called as she sped to her AUDI with Ethan.

I smiled. Despite how fast everything had happened in the past few minutes, I was happy. And even though I didn't know Bella's personal feelings to me, I was glad that'd I'd see her tonight.

I was surprised at myself for handling the fact that Nicki was actually Bella. I think that a part of my subconscious mind always knew that they were the same person, but, I had so much on my mind that it couldn't put the pieces. Either way, I was happy to have Bella back.

I turned to my family, grinning. I knew that they were all happy that Bella was back, too. I noticed that Alice was avoiding my gaze and singing Auld Lang Syne backwards in her head. I would deal with that later.

I turned to Emma. "Hi, daddy," she said. I just shook my head and walked to the office to sign the Smiths out.

**LATER THAT EVENING…**

"Alice how much longer??" Emma whined as we trekked through the woods searching for Bella's house. We would've run; I, like Emma, was getting impatient. But she refused to let me carry her so that we could run.

"Just a minute or two; calm down." I could hear the irritancy in her Alice's voice, but it wasn't from the trip; it was from Emma.

"Emma, darling, we'll be there soon. No need to fuss over it," Esme said with a smile. She'd been as extremely happy as Carlisle was that Nicki had actually been Bella.

Rosalie, on the other hand, felt shocked, betrayed, angry, and just a hint of happiness in her eyes that you could find if you knew her as well as I did. In contrast, Emmett was ecstatic. He was so happy to get his little sister back, but tried not to show it for Rosalie's sake.

Jasper and Alice, though, were acting the most odd. Both of them were blocking their minds from me, which unnerved me and made me curious. Did they know something I did not? I had no clue of knowing, and was too excited to care.

Then there was Emma. I knew that, deep down, all of Emma's whining and standoffishness was a way to cover up. I knew she wanted to know the truth, and I also knew how much she disliked her mom. But whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was excited about tonight.

"We're here!" Alice sang as we pushed through the bushes into a yard the size of the FHS parking lot. The house, for lack of words, was amazing. It was two stories high with four pillars connecting the two floors. There was a small attic at the top, and on either side of the house were wings that were smaller than the main house. It was very beautiful; perfect for Bella.

All the lights were on in the main house, and I could hear Simple Plan coming from speakers upstairs and downstairs. Alice wasted no time in leading us right up to the door, and inviting us in. Bella was in the kitchen, dancing to the music, at the same time taking what looked to be pizza out of the oven. She didn't appear to notice our entrance until she turned around and gasped, embarrassed. I expected her to blush, but then I remembered she couldn't blush anymore. _Your fault, Edward_, a voice in the back of my head said.

"ETHANN! Dinner!" she yelled. A moment later, Ethan was downstairs. Well, Emma, technically.

"Mom," he groaned. "Please. Tell them to hurry up and get over here. I don't think I can handle being in a girl's body for another minute."

I was surprised when Emma spoke up. "It's not like it's EASY to be in your body either, Ethan." It was the first non-whining sentence she'd said all night, and my family noticed it too. She shrugged.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't realize you were here." He glared softly at Bella.

"Just eat." She placed a plate with a few pieces of pizza and a Coke in front of him. "Emma? Hungry?" she asked Emma in a gentle voice. Emma nodded slowly and took a seat on the stool next to Ethan. "You like pizza?" she nodded again. "What do you want to drink, we've got lots; Coke, Diet Coke, Sprite, Dr. Pepper, water, lemonade?"

"Coke, please," Emma said quietly. I knew she was nervous, and she was trying to not let it show. Bella put her food in front of her and turned to us.

"Hi, guys," she said with a smile. Emmett was first to practically tackle her into a hug.

"I missed you, baby sister."

She laughed a musical, new laugh. "I missed you, too, Emmett." Jasper came next. "Hi, Jasper," she said shyly.

"Bella," he replied. They hugged each other for a moment, and separated, awkwardly.

"Esme!" Bella squealed. Esme scooped her up into a hug.

"Bella," she said as she pulled away. "Oh, how we've missed you."

"Carlisle," Bella said, politely. Carlisle grabbed her into a hug. She hugged back. He kissed the top of her head as they pulled away, and she walked over to Rosalie.

"Rosalie," Bella sighed. Rosalie pretended to ignore her, but Bella knew better. "I know that you hated me sixteen years ago, and since then, I've had time to realize why." That caught Rosalie's attention. "I know that you didn't want me to doom myself to this life – a life of eternity. And I just want you to know; I didn't choose this life. It chose me." Rosalie nodded.

Then it was my turn. "Edward," Bella said quietly.

"Bella." I was surprised at how hard it was to say her name out loud.

She looked like she was about to cry. I slowly, silently, pulled her into a hug. She leaned into my chest and tried not to sob; I kissed her head and stroked her hair softly. After a few moments, I was hurt when she pulled away. But she reached down to grab my hand in hers. It was amazing how many emotions this girl could make me feel.

I stepped back to look at her, really look at her, since the first time I'd seen her in almost sixteen years. She truly was beautiful. Her beauty easily competed with Rosalie, but whereas Rosalie was more of a model and straightforward type of beauty, Bella's was softer, less pronounced. She was, in one word, an angel.

She turned to Carlisle. "I was thinking that maybe everyone could go outside to talk, after they're finished with dinner? I just – I just concentrate better outside."

"Whatever is fine with you, Bella." she smiled at his politeness and we sat down on the couches to wait for Emma and Ethan to finish.

"So, Bella," Rosalie said. "What's your power?"

"Yeah," said an excited Emmett. Everyone was interested now, though.

"How haven't you figured it out yet??" she asked with a laugh. When no one responded, she rolled her eyes and stood up. In a flash, she was changed to Nicki Smith.

"Holy crap, she can shape-shift!" Emmett bellowed.

"Language, Emmett," Esme corrected, but even she was fascinated by Bella's power.

She changed back to Bella and did a little 'TA-DA.' In truth, I was amazed. That was such a cool power. When she looked at me for my opinion, I simply smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"You guys done over there?" she called behind her to Emma and Ethan.

"Yep," Ethan said. They got up and walked over to us. Bella stood up, too.

"Alrighty guys. Want to go on a little walk??" she asked. Emma groaned, but followed us.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella and I were walking hand-in-hand. The stars were out; it was a perfect night.

"Bella, I know I hurt you really bad, and I hope one day you forgive me for it." she looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Edward, I forgave you a long time ago." She shook her head. "The only problem is… I don't know how you can love me again." I cocked my head at her, confused. "I mean," she started to explain, "I'm not the same girl you left sixteen years ago." I winced. I still hated hearing about how I left her. "I'm not fragile, or delicate. Hell, I don't even have a heartbeat. I'm just wondering if you can love me still."

"That's all you're worried about??" I asked her, astonished. She avoided my gaze. "Bella, look at me." she reluctantly turned her head. "I'll always love you. Forever, and ever."

"Amen," Emmett said in a solemn voice. Jasper hit him over the head.

"Bella?" I really didn't know what I was doing. I got down on one knee. "I promise to love you, forever and ever." She gulped. "Will you marry me?" I heard gasps and 'awws' all around.

Before she had a chance to answer though, a soft, high-pitched, menacing voice cut through the air.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite family."

**AN HEHE:)**

**ALRIGHT, I'm officially the most evil person I know. :)**

**WOW you guys are awesome! I had so many reviews from last chapter! I was so happy! I made this chapter longer than usual for you guys :)**

**If you were wondering, yes, I did change my name back to Amanda Hold. **

**SO, uh, review?? I want… at least 30 reviews before I post the next chapter, please:)**

**XO,**

**Amanda Hold.**


	30. Victoria

Refresher:

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite family."_

**BPOV**

VICTORIA.

I heard Edward snarl at her and crouch down low, preparing for an attack. She wasn't with anyone else, but… well… she was Victoria. I was sure she had her ways.

"Ohmygod, Bella! I've missed you!" she yelled as she ran towards me. My family jumped up at the same time to block her from me, and then they were all pinned against the trees. I felt my jaw tighten. "So, how've you been?"

"Get away from me, Victoria," I growled through clenched teeth.

Victoria thought about it for a moment, and then shook her head. "No." She took a step back to look at me. "Wow. You've certainly come a long way from being Edward's little human mate, now haven't you? I applaud my work." My family simultaneously growled at her. Victoria ignored them. "You do remember that night, don't you Bella??" I closed her eyes and turned away from her. I never wanted to relive that night. "Ah ah ah, Bella." I could feel Victoria using her power to make me look at her. "I don't like it when people ignore me. Bella."

She walked behind me to face my family. "I'll tell you guys a little story. The story of how our little Bella here," she turned around to look at me with mock-admiration in her eyes, "became who she is today." Edward growled low.

I tried to block her out; it wasn't like I wanted to listen to this after having it replayed in my mind about a thousand times over the last sixteen years. As she told the story, I saw plenty of emotions flit across the faces of my family; Rage, sadness, shock, and, on Edwards face, a mixture of all three.

**Emma POV**

I listened to the story of how my mother was changed, and how Victoria had kidnapped me. I was shocked. Of course, everyone always told me my mother would never drop me off on a doorstep, but, obviously, I'd never believe them. Now, though, hearing it from her worst enemy, I believed the things my family had told me as a child. My mother really wasn't a bad person, despite what it had appeared to be. I felt settled, good; almost like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulder…

**Ethan POV **

Hearing Victoria explain how she'd schemed to ruin my mother's life by taking Emma away from her, and how she'd just dumped Emma on my father's doorstep, I could almost understand where Emma was coming from. Growing up with a mom had to be hard, I supposed. And when you had beliefs, beliefs that could very well be true, that your mother didn't want you as a baby, that had to be triply hard. I was sure if I were in her shoes growing up, I would've felt the same way about my mom; distant, cold.

Mom had always been… quiet about her transformation. She'd never wanted to give me the full story, wanting to spare me the graphics so I wouldn't be scared when my time came. But now, hearing her enemy explain in such vivid detail… the only thing I felt was rage. I wanted nothing more than to rip her Victoria's head off.

It amazed me that my mom had even made it out alive… and made me realize that maybe, my father wasn't really that bad of a guy, deep down. I mean, he'd accepted my sister, knowing she was probably my mother's daughter. And, he really was in love with her, if he was willing to propose to her after just being together for an hour.

Whatever was fine with my mom was fine with me, I decided.

The second I thought that, it felt like there was a weight lifted off of my shoulder. Actually, it felt more like I was floating. I could see my body and Emma's body; we were both looking up to the sky. Were we changing back?!

I got my answer when I was 'zapped' back in my own body. It looked like Emma was in hers too, because she looked over to me and grinned. We'd done it. We'd understood each other's views, and now our families could live together, in peace.

There was just one problem.

"Ah, but, it wasn't the last time you saw me, was it Bella. I mean, here I am!" Victoria said, excitedly, finishing up the story. I could tell she was planning something, but was letting everyone's patience run out before she revealed it.

"Goodie for me," my mom replied sarcastically, with much venom in her voice.

Victoria glared at her but said nothing, continuing on. "So, I remembered your family the other day, Bella. To be honest, I'd kinda forgotten about you. I mean, when there are people to kill, and stuff. Not an easy life; I get distracted easily. So, since I hadn't seen you in so long I decided to pay you and your family a visit." She started pacing around again, starting another story. "I actually ended up getting here earlier today, right as you all were outside of the cafeteria at the high school. I was delighted to find you so quickly. I was even more delighted," her eyes flickered to my sister and I, "when I smelt the blood." Her eyes flashed; I gulped. My mom's eyes got wide, all previous sarcasm forgotten. "Now, there was something I never told you, Bella. About your daughter." My mom, dad, sister, and I immediately stiffened. "No need to worry," Victoria assured us, though I heard my dad growl. She backed away from him slowly. "It's not like she got hurt or anything."

"What did you do to her Victoria?" my mom demanded, furious.

Victoria shrugged like it was no big deal. "I just bit her."

That made my mom very, very angry. The next thing I knew Victoria was thrown against a tree, and my mom's eyes were flashing with anger. Victoria, momentarily dazed, lost concentration on my family and me and we fell to the ground. Victoria, though, didn't care about us anymore. She charged for my mom, but my mom dodged her and sent her flying into another tree. My mom walked up to her when she didn't move, prepared to attack her some more. Victoria surprised all of us, though, when she took off in the woods. We were all tense, prepared for her to come out somewhere else. When she didn't after a few minutes, we all relaxed and met my mom in the center of the trees, congratulating her.

It was then that I realized that my sister was missing. "Where's... Emma?" I asked, cautiously. Instantly, everyone looked at me.

"She took her…" my mom said, shakily. "She wanted her, so she took her."

I sat down, and slapped myself in the face, angry at myself for letting this happen. Apparently, I made a lot of noise, because everyone froze and looked at me.

"Who are you again?" my father demanded. I knew he was furious. "You're not even _part_ of this family. Why are you even here?" his words hurt more than they should have; it wasn't like he knew that I really actually was part of this family, as much as his own daughter.

"Ethan Edward Cullen-Smith," I replied. I knew my mom was proud of me; it was the first time I'd ever used my full name. "That," I pointed to my mom, "is my mother."

"Your MOTHER?" Emmett's eyes bugged out of his head. "Who's your father?" Edward just stared at me, probably not wanting to hear the answer.

"Edward. Cullen," I said slowly. Everyone's jaws dropped.

Emmett's eyes widened. "So, if you're their son… then Emma is…."

"My sister," I finished slowly. Edward just kept on staring. Thankfully, my mom interrupted with a subject change.

"Carlisle?" she asked. "If Emma was bitten when she was a baby, how is she not a vampire?"

We all turned to look at him. He looked thoughtful for just a moment, and then supplied an answer. "Since she's half-human-half-vampire, nothing happened. It'd be like a vampire biting another vampire; only she had blood, so there was blood to feed off of."

"What would happen if she were bitten again?" my mom asked.

"Honestly? I don't know if her circulatory system could handle it. Being as close as she is to becoming a vampire, the blood is slowly dying out of her system. If Victoria were to take too much…" he trailed off, not wanting to finish that statement.

We had to find my sister soon.

**AN IDK did you like?? Sorry if it was sucky. Please review. They make me happy (: And feel free to ask me any questions. I know this chapter was probably confusing.**

**Speaking of reviews, thanks soo much for all of them! Lets try and get to 410 this time, eh?? :)**

**Oh, and Victoria's power? Telekinesis. It might just be important later on…. :)**

**XO,**

**Amanda Hold.**


	31. AN frown

AN:

Sorry guys!

I know I haven't updated in, like, a bajillion years. "/

I suck, I know.

I want to say that I'm having a writer's block, and trying to finish the story so I can get started on the sequels, which I'm super excited about. :

Tell me in a review whose sequel you want out first; Emma's or Ethan's. I know which one I'd rather write, but it's your decision, so tell me!!

Oh, and for those of you with **Myspaces**, I made one for Emma and for Ethan, so add us!! Review me for the link :

GTG babysit, but I'm gonna try really hard to get this out by Monday. Not guaranteeing, but cross your fingers!!

XO,

Amanda Hold.


	32. The Witch

There was one person my mom and I knew to turn to in a time like this.

Jacob Black.

My mom led all of us over treaty lines, and we made our way to Jake's house.

"What are we doing, Bella?" Emmett stage whispered.

"We're getting help," I answered for my mother. We hadn't been to Jake's house in a while, so she was still trying to remember how to get there from the woods outside of our house.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "I know that much. But… what are we doing over here, where werewolves live? I mean, we're breaking the treaty."

"Not for us," I replied coolly. "My mom and I were granted access on werewolf territory a long time ago. And, as it being an emergency, I don't think they'll mind too much if we bring a few extra vampires."

Emmett stared at me for a second, and then turned to Edward. "Jesus, Eddie. He really is your kid." Emmett's booming laugh seemed to make the trees shake.

"Don't call me Eddie," was all my father said back. But he did turn to look me up and down. When he was through with that, he nodded at me.

What an awkward moment.

"I think I found it," my mom muttered. Everyone turned their attention to her. Sure enough, she pulled some bushes back, and we were in the backyard of Jakes house.

Almost simultaneously, Jake stormed outside, looking around for any sign of vampire life. My mom stepped through the bushes, and Jake calmed down. "Oh; Bella. It's just you."

"Well actually, Jake…" my mom trailed off, sheepish, while Jake looked at her, questionably. She pulled back the bushes to reveal all of us.

"Hi, Jake," I said.

"Ethan," he said, not looking at me, but at the people behind him.

"Jake," Edward muttered, greeting him.

"Edward," Jake replied, cocking an eyebrow at Edward's unusual withdrawn attitude, I read.

"Jake, I need your help." My mother's voice was pleading.

Immediately, his expression changed. "What is it, Bells?" he asked worriedly. "Are you hurt? What's the matter? Come on, Bella, speak to me."

"I… I have a daughter," my mom said finally. Jake's reaction was not one that I'd expected.

"Jesus, Bella. Thank god." When he saw all of our astounded expressions, he spoke again. "Well, I mean, not like _that_. But you had me worried you were gonna die or something. Whew." He pretended to wipe the sweat off of his face.

I saw my mom's face cloud with guilt. "Well…" she trailed off.

"Bella?" he asked, angry. "Are you going to die?!" he asked anxiously. "Oh god, Bells." He ran his hand over his face, worrying.

"Well, that's kind of what I'm here for, Jake. If you can… help us," my mom said, "then… well, there's less of a chance that I'll die," she finished nervously.

"So you need us to fight with you?" he asked immediately, his face changing to one of determination. She nodded hesitantly. "Alright. Lemme get the guys together, and we'll meet in the meadow in ten." He disappeared back inside the house without waiting for a response.

My mom turned back to us, smiling slightly. "Maybe, just maybe if we can get the werewolves to help us, we might win against her." She smiled at me and walked over to Edward, taking his hand and leading us to the meadow.

--

An hour later, my family and the wolves were following Jasper through the woods, searching for any sign or scent of Victoria.

I was standing with Collin and Brady, who were whispering to each other, occasionally looking at me. Finally the spoke their thoughts;

"Is your sister hot?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. I knew that it would have to be something like that if Collin and Brady were involved.

Then, all of the sudden, Jasper stopped. We stopped moving also. "I think I've found something," he muttered. His eyes narrowed, and I could see in his mind that he was comparing scents. He looked up, seeming pleased, and nodded. Edward pushed through everyone with Emmett, then my mother right behind them to follow the scent.

A few minutes later, we found a small cottage buried deep in the woods. When Edward, my mom, and the others tried to walk through it, though, there seemed to be some kind of force field around it. Then everyone was staring at me.

"Well," Emmett said. "Try it." I shrugged and stepped up to the invisible shield, placing one foot slowly forward. It didn't seem like there was anything pushing me back, so I stepped forward a few more steps, hearing a gasp behind me. I turned around grinning. "Alright," I said proudly. "What is the plan?"

--

Emma's POV

I watched as the witch paced around me.

She truly was the most insane person I'd ever met; and the scariest.

Victoria had tied me up to a chair, and had been pacing around me consistently for the last hour.

I pulled against my restraints, willing them to loosen up, even though I knew that my power only worked on people.

_That's it!_ I thought. My eyebrows furrowed as I concentrated on trying to make Icky Vicky let me go.

Surprisingly, she laughed. "Oh, Emma. I know what you can do. It doesn't work against me." She leaned in closer to me, making me lean away from her. "I have a shield." She grinned.

I rolled my eyes. She was so full of herself, it made me sick to my stomach. "You know, it's not really you I want, kid," she said, pacing again. "It's that brother of yours. Ethan." My heart lurched at Ethan's name, and I growled. "Touchy, touchy, touchy," she said, snarky. "Well, he's not going to feel a thing. I'm going to drain him quickly." I gulped as her eyes flashed with lust for his blood.

"You're not going to touch him," I whispered. I didn't know where it was coming from, but fierce protectiveness for my brother pulsed through my blood all of the sudden.

"Emma," she said condescendingly. "You don't really think your daddy isn't going to try and save you? Ethan will be the only one who's able to," she said with a grin. "Plus," she added, "even if he doesn't save you, that means I get your blood all to myself, which wouldn't be too bad," she winked, and I growled. "Don't you see? Either way, I win." She backed up to the door on the other side of the room, waving at me. "See you later, Em."

I slumped in my chair after she left, thinking. _How in the world was I going to get out of here without the witch knowing, and without Ethan getting hurt_, I asked myself. My brow furrowed.

A few minutes later, I jumped at the window behind me. I couldn't turn to see, so I waited, shaking.

"Emma," I heard someone whisper. It was dark in the room, Victoria having turned the light off. I heard a relieved sigh, and another whisper. "Thank god, Em," Ethan said, coming up behind me and starting to untie the ropes. I groaned.

"No, Ethan. Get out of here," I whispered back, knowing that she would get to him quickly if I didn't try and save him.

He stopped, but only momentarily, speeding up his movements again as he untied the first rope. "Why would I do that?" he asked, confused.

"Because, Victoria is going to --" my voice cut off and Ethan froze as the light in the room turned off. I looked up at the door, which was wide open.

"Hello there, Ethan," the witch whispered, with a sly grin.

**AN: I'm sorry to everyone for not updating, and I'm sorry this chapter is short. You guys are amazing with reviews, and I've gotten so many new people reading this. I just started school, and sports, and bunch of other stuff, and I got really overwhelmed, and I'm sorry, again.  
**

**I have no clue where I want to go from here. I mean, the ending of this is kind of obvious, but I don't know how I want to get there. Pleasepleaseplease, tell me if you have any ideas, and I'll have the next chapter out by tonight.**** Thanks.**

**For anyone wondering, there is only about two to three chapters left of this story, and I'll start on the sequels, which I'm really excited about.**

**XO,**

**Amanda Hold.**


	33. Death

My body was frozen in shock. I couldn't move my limbs to push Ethan away, and I couldn't move my legs to run for myself. My eyes, though, moved immediately to Ethan's face, which, once shocked and scared, was now hard with a sense of protection. I gulped and glanced back at Victoria, who was looking at him with a sick smile.

She waltzed forward a bit, and Ethan stepped in front of me. I growled slightly at him, and then returned my attention to the witch in front of him. She looked down at my brother hungrily.

"Ethan, I'm just going to get to the point. I have your sister. Are you willing to step in place for her?? Of course, she can go free, if you do," she said evilly, her eyes shining.

Ethan looked at her for a moment. "Do you promise??" he asked quietly.

She grinned. "Yes, dear," she said sweetly, smiling down at him.

His eyes tightened and he nodded. "Deal," he said simply.

"No, Ethan!" I called to him in shock. He… he couldn't be sacrificing himself – for me!

Victoria laughed at me. "I suppose I'll give you two a moment. I'm feeling generous today," she giggled, practically giddy. She took one last look at us, and walked out the door with a chuckle.

The ropes were practically undone by then, and I wrenched away from the chair, throwing my arms around my brother. He had still been staring at the door. He wrenched his arm away from me, angry at my outburst. But then he sighed and slid his arms around me silently, patting my shoulder and stroking my hair.

I was hysterical, feeling tears cloud my once bright eyes and fall down my face. I sobbed, trying to speak to him. "Ethan… you _cannot_ do this… it's not right!" I put my face in my hands, unable to continue. He was going to die. And it was all my fault.

He just kept stroking my hair. "It's alright, Emma. You'll be fine," he whispered in my ear, kissing my forehead and staring into my eyes.

"But you! She's going to kill you, Ethan! Don't you care about any of this? About how it will affect me? Or _mom_??" his eyes softened at the comment about my mother, and I thought he might just cry.

But then he straightened up, and I realized Icky Vicky had come back in the room. I growled at her, unable to control myself from outbursts. I would do anything to keep my brother safe.

She laughed at me again, and in the next moment I felt my body being pressed to the wall by some invisible force. I kicked and screamed against the invisible binds, but I stubbornly stayed on the wall. Victoria smiled an evil grin at me, and waltzed over to my brother.

Without a word, she grabbed his chin and threw his head to the side so that he was looking straight at me, and I knew that she'd planned this. She wanted me to watch him die. I shut my eyes against the 

horror going on in front of me, and heard her start on him. Tears fell silently down my face, now. There was no screaming. I knew I had lost.

I could feel my system start to shut down, too. But I knew that it was different from the other times. My brother and I were two in one; if she was killing one of us, she was killing us both. And she knew that.

I didn't know where it came from, but it changed the outcome dramatically in the long run. I could feel a sort of bright light tugging at me as I watch Victoria and Ethan. I didn't know what I was doing, but I used it, and pushed it with all my power at the evil witch.

The power caused her to fly back and out the open door, which magically closed. I dropped off the wall quickly. For a moment, I couldn't believe it. I'd actually done it. I could feel that now, I was safe from her. She was gone.

But then I looked down at my brother's broken, frail body, curled in a ball in front of me. I couldn't hear breathing. I fell to the floor and sobbed. I cried for my brother, and his lost life. I cried for the sadness of my family and myself when they would hear this news. But mostly, I cried because I wasn't able to save him in time. In fact, I just might've made his death that more quick.

I cried even harder.

**AN: Sorry this is so short! I was trying to get it posted asap. **

**Most of you are obviously mad about this. I understand. I'm like almost crying as I write this. But remember, the story isn't over yet. I still have a chapter or two. And you all have no idea what's going to happen. He might just come back…**

**Review.**


	34. Family

Disclaimer: I only own Efan and Emmy. :D

**Emma POV.**

The door a few steps away from me burst open. I could sense who it was – my family – but I made no move towards them, didn't even look up as they gasped, horrified at the sight before their eyes. Then people moved into place; shedding light on what was about to be an operating room, getting supplies, going after Victoria. I felt a body kneel on the other side of my brother, but I didn't stop crying. I don't think I could've, even if I wanted to. Carlisle's voice almost knocked me out of my trance – _almost_.

"Emma," he murmured. His voice was calm, and not falsely like when the doctor tells you you're really sick, but is thinking in his mind you're seriously fucked. He really wanted to help me. He cared about me. I don't remember ever really caring about anyone all that much in my life – I was a spoiled brat, and I knew it – except for Ethan. Ethan, who was lying on the floor, maybe (probably) dead. He whispered my name again, and pulled my chin up so that he could meet my eyes. "Emma. Can you tell me what happened here?"

I broke into a fit of sobs again, and comforting arms wrapped around me, but I couldn't get the strength to turn to them. I started to try to speak, but my father's gasp alerted me that he'd seen – or rather, heard – what had gone on here. "Victoria took Emma hostage as bait for Ethan, and when he got here, she drained him. Something happened; Victoria was…thrown off him?" His voice was confused, and that irritated him, I knew.

Carlisle was already checking him. "No heartbeat," he noted, grumbling. He turned my brother's head to the side, to examine the bite mark. I clung to my mother, lip trembling, waiting for the next words out of Carlisle's mouth. He murmured a few more things that I couldn't even hear, before glancing up. I took in his eyes. They were blank – I could detect a sense of sadness, but a smaller sense of hope. _Hope_. If Carlisle was hopeful, I was hopeful. "He's lost a lot of blood," he announced, as all the eyes in the room turned towards him. His gaze was fixed on Ethan, but flickered to me quickly, as if to measure my reaction, before back down. "But he – he'll survive." A collective, relieved sigh echoed throughout the room, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was going to live. My brother was going to live.

But with another glance towards Carlisle, then to Ethan – who was still unconscious – I realized it wasn't going to be easy. It wasn't going to be easy for Carlisle to save him, and it wasn't going to be easy for me to watch. But I owed him that much. Hell, I owed him my life, after almost killing him. I sat up straight, pushing my shoulders back. "What do you need from me, Carlisle. I'll do anything." Carlisle nodded, understanding my need to help my brother. He checked the rest of his body while I held Ethan's head still, under strict orders to not move it at all. I brushed his hair away from his eyes, ignoring the sickening pop that came from his leg, I thought. Carlisle moved back opposite to me, probing the large gash again. "He needs blood," he murmured absentmindedly. I was already rolling up my sleeve. Carlisle didn't make any move to stop me, but a hand on my shoulder made me freeze. My father. "Emma. Don't."

Carlisle looked at me for the first time in almost ten minutes. "I think she's already decided," was all he spoke. He handed me a knife, and, with a quick slit of my wrist, a horrified stare from my father, and an encouraging nod from Carlisle, I knew I was ready.

* * *

**Ethan POV.**

Darkness.

That was all there was, all there was ever going to be, all that there had been.

It was comforting, almost. No pain I felt. Just total numbness.

What was happening? Was I high? Was I changing?

Pain struck through my body, and I let out a loud groan.

It hurt, so bad. Who was putting me through torture like this? Though the pain was overwhelming, blood was filling me. I tasted it – drinking it. I'd never tasted human blood before…but it was amazing. I didn't want to drain the angel that was feeding me – I wasn't a monster, and probably not fully enough of a vampire. Slowly, my strength was returning. I pushed the hand away when I was ready, and the taste of blood became somewhat disgusting. I spit out what was left in my mouth, wiping off my chin with my hand and taking a quick look around the room.

Shocked, astonished, careful gazes stared back. The body beside me didn't move as I turned to glance at whoever had given me blood – Emma. Emma?! I was almost horrified at what I'd done, and started to apologize when I noticed her quirked brow, her eyes fixed on mine. "E-Emma? What… what are you staring at?" Her head tilted, still staring at my eyes.

A footstep – it seemed to echo throughout the room, loudly, and I turned to look at my mother as she stepped forward, followed by Carlisle who put a hand on her shoulder. The latter spoke first. "It's your eyes, Ethan… they're…changing?" He was confused – I could tell that much

He knelt beside me. "Does anything hurt…?" I shook my head. I felt perfect…indestructible. Born anew. "Ethan… I think you may have changed into a vampire." I tried to not let the shock register on my face, and nodded, understanding this.

I spoke slowly, choosing my words as not to alarm them. "I can…hear better… Sight hasn't changed too much – the blood bothered me towards the end, though." I grimaced at the thought of the blood, sending my sister an apologetic glance over my shoulder. She shrugged, as if it was no big deal. She looked fine to me, at least. "So…I'm fully changed, now?" I asked anxiously. It wasn't as if I _wanted_ to be a full vampire; I liked being human, liked breathing and liked my heartbeat. I just needed to get over it as quickly as possible.

Carlisle looked like he didn't want to answer, but with a reluctant look at me, his shoulders slumped, and he nodded slightly. I smiled, but I wasn't all that happy. I tried to not let my mother see my slight sadness as Emma squealed, hugging me from behind. I stood up, pulling her with me and pecking her cheek as I hugged her. I tugged her outside as we all shifted towards the woods once more. She kept apologizing, even though I had no clue what for. When she finally slowed down enough to speak in rational sentences, I brushed it off. "I'm alive, you didn't kill me. I wouldn't have held you responsible if you had, and I don't hold you responsible now." I smiled as she attacked me, whispering it once more before she let go.

Everyone smiled at me as we walked back towards the house, and my gaze lifted up to the moon. Bright and white, it looked spectacular in my newly acquired vision. This was what life was about – moments where you could be so close to losing everything, then have your family pull you through. This was my purpose on earth – to be in this family. This was my life. They were my story, a story I'd carry with me forever.

I was wrong, though. My story was just beginning…

The end.

**AN. There you have it, folks. This chapter – even if its last – really sucks, and I'm sorry. I wanted to get it out so bad, so I can start on my next one, which I hope you'll like. God, I'm so very sorry for not updating in almost a year. –hides from all of you– Don't hate me, please! Trust me, I have motivation to continue on my next story – Ethan's story, of course. You can thank my best friend for that one.  
Thank you all for sticking with me for so long, thank you for ALL your reviews – they mean so much. Please, please continue reviewing when I post my new story, which will be in a few short days, if not tomorrow.  
I love you all! Thanks for everything.**  
_PS – new name! if you want to know what I got it from, PM me :D_

-Amanda Hold, Sara Michele Cullen, Rosalie Lilian Hale Cullen, **-TheJunkiex**


End file.
